Kitsune to Kusabana
by MWkillkenny84
Summary: Misteri, cambi di trama, NaruHina... un pesantissimo bashing di Sasuke e Kakashi... umiliazioni totali per Pein e Madara... vi serve sapere altro? Allora leggete la storia e non scassate i maroni al povero redattore dell'introduzione!
1. Chapter 1

Ho appena letto le scan del nuovo capitolo di Naruto.

Ciò ha rafforzato la mia opinione che Kishimoto – teme sia imparentato con J.K. Rowling, o che comunque la conosca in maniera personale e diretta. Neppure le CLAMP (Grandi Maestre di Sadismo), Rumiko Takahashi – hime (Somma Sacerdotessa dei Finali Azzoppati) e Kazushi Hagiwara (Araldo della Trama Senza Controllo) sono mai arrivati a simili livelli di distruzione di trama e personaggi.

Rinvigorito dal fandom, dai miei colleghi italiani (Lord Martiya e Robychan, per dirne un paio) e da quelli esteri (EdStargazer, autore di _The Will Born in Fire_; Helktos, autore di _New Chance_; gli svariati autori delle varie _The Missing Hokage_; il Maestro Perfect Lionheart, autore di _Chunin Exam Day_, e svariati altri che potrete reperire su ), ho messo in moto il mio cervello (inesorabilmente bacato, per molti) ed ho messo in piedi questa FF.

La FF contiene giganteschi spoiler per chi segue solo il cartone o per chi segue poco la versione cartacea di Naruto e non ha letto le scans.

Nota: alcune dei dettagli in questa FF provengono dalla FF "New Chance" di Helktos, che me ne ha concesso l'uso.

**Kitsune to Kusabana**

(Ovvero: La Volpe ed il Fiore)

Sottotitolo: Come mi Stufai del Kishi

_Esistono infiniti mondi, tanti quante sono le stelle._

_Per ogni stella, esiste una possibilità, una scelta._

_Per ogni scelta, esiste una storia._

_La Volpe a Nove Code attaccò il Villaggio Nascosto della Foglia._

_Minato Namikaze, il Quarto Hokage, la sconfisse sigillandone metà del chakra in un bambino appena nato e l'altra metà dentro di sé, trascinandosela con sé nella morte._

_Quel bambino era suo figlio, Naruto._

_Il suo ultimo desiderio fu che il figlio venisse visto come un eroe._

_Così non fu, almeno, non per la maggior parte degli abitanti del Villaggio. _

_Il bambino ricevette il cognome della madre, Kushina Uzumaki, visse solo, odiato ed ignorato da tutti coloro che aveva salvato e salvava per il solo fatto di essere la prigione vivente della Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_Con solo poche persone che lo vedevano per il ragazzino che era._

_Naruto, a dispetto di tutto e tutti, divenne comunque un eroe._

_Ma…_ _se le cose fossero andate diversamente?_

_Se non ci fosse stato solo l'Hokage ad agire, quella sera?_

_Se non ci fosse stato un solo bambino?_

_Come sarebbe cambiata la vita di Naruto o come sarebbe cambiata la sua storia?_

_Ecco la risposta…_

Dodici anni prima…

Con un massiccio ruggito, il più potente dei Bijuu continuò la sua avanzata verso Konohagakure no Sato.

La sua avanzata era stata ostacolata varie volte.

Nessuna delle quali _veramente_ decisiva.

Gli Uchiha?

L'avevano a malapena rallentata per sei secondi. Certo, _in teoria_ avrebbero anche potuto fermarla definitivamente… in pratica, i loro Sharingan non erano poi serviti a molto…

Gli Aburame?

Le loro Kikai venivano bruciate solo a venir a contatto con il costrutto di chakra demoniaco.

Gli Hyuuga?

Si andava già meglio, ma erano lontani i giorni di Hisana Hyuuga, che era stata la prima (e fin'ora unica) a poter tener testa ad un Bijuu da sola. Il Juken da solo non bastava per quel titano in forma animale.

Le tecniche del Clan Nara erano quelle che si erano dimostrate più efficaci nel bloccare il Bijuu, grazie ai Kami, e le mazzate di una decina di membri del Clan Akimichi portati a GROSSE dimensioni dalla Baika no Jutsu si erano rivelate altrettanto utili nello stordire la belva.

Tuttavia, la creatura si era comunque liberata delle scocciature sul suo cammino.

Ora l'unica cosa che s'interponeva tra lei ed il suo obiettivo… era solo un gigantesco rospo con in testa il suo evocatore.

SLAAAAMMMMM!!!

Correzione, un rospo gigante, la Grand'Evocazione Gamabunta, ed una creatura diavoliforme alta quanto il Boss dei Rospi.

RAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!

_**Perché mi hai evocato in questo luogo, Ryu?**_

Ululò il Diavolo al suo evocatore, un uomo avvolto da una mantella nera e con indosso una maschera simile a quelle degli ANBU, ma completamente nera.

-Fare un favore ad un conoscente, darti un altro pezzetto della mia anima, assicurarmi che poi il monocolo di Kiri in futuro perda la vita… devo continuare?- Rispose lui, usando la shunshin per passare sulla testa del rospo. -Continua a giocare un poco con la Kyuubi, che finisco di dare una mano.-

_**Minato, chi è costui?**_ Chiese l'evocazione del Quarto.

-Un amico, Boss. Lo stavo aspettando… Ce ne hai messo di tempo, Ryu…-

-Qualche problema con il mio ex capo: non ha preso bene la lettera di licenziamento. Immagino che non ci sia nessun altro modo…-

-Non nel poco tempo che abbiamo.-

-Intendi sigillare dentro di loro la Volpe?-

-Lo Yin chakra dentro uno, lo Yang chakra dentro l'altro, o i sigilli non reggerebbero.-

-Comprensibile…- Pausa. Ryu si voltò verso Konoha, l'aria corrucciata. -Una mia Kage Bushin si è dispersa. La sua collega nell'ospedale ha appena fatto a stringhe un ninja che voleva uccidere Kushina – san. È solo riuscito a piazzarla sotto un genjutsu semi – permanente. Piano 7?-

-E Piano 7 sia… dille che l'amerò per sempre, quando si riprenderà.- Disse il Quarto con le lacrime agli occhi per quello che stava per fare e per quello che avrebbe perso, prendendo ad eseguire a velocità rapidissima una serie di sigilli.

-Sempre che non mi uccida in maniera lenta e dolorosa, va bene… oh, Bostumaru le ha appena prese… ok, immagino che si sia alla frutta.-

Infatti, nel frattempo una zampata ben assestata della Volpe aveva rispedito l'evocazione diabolica nel suo piano d'origine.

**-Ci siamo. Shinigami – sama… tocca a voi. UGHH! ****_Shiki Fujin_****!- Urlò Minato Namikaze, mentre il braccio del Dio Della Morte, visibile solo a lui ed a Ryu (per motivi che saranno poi spiegati) gli trapassava il corpo e colpiva la Volpe, dissipandone la forma fisica ed imprigionandone chakra e spirito.**

**Una Kage Bushin del biondo, aiutata dal misterioso ninja, si mise a lavorare sui bambini.**

**Uno che mostrava accenni di capelli biondi, e l'altra di capelli rossi.**

**Pochi istanti prima che il chakra del Bijuu venisse scisso, instillato e sigillato dallo shinigami nei corpi dei due infanti, la Bushin ed il ninja avevano piazzato sui corpi dei due gli **_Hakke no Fūin Shiki_**(Sigilli Ottagonali, qua in Italia ndKK).**

**-G…****grazie… cosa stai facendo?- Fece l'uomo, sempre più debole.**

**Il suo collega aveva intanto composto altri sigilli e tracciato altre linee con inchiostro da chakra sulla spalla sinistra della bambina. -****_Gisou_****_Fujin_**** (Sigillo del Camuffamento)! Tu avrai anche fiducia nella tua gente, ma io preferisco non rischiare. Ho cancellato ogni file su di lei, una mia Bushin ha appena finito di 'preparare' chi dovrà crescerla e solo Sarutobi – dono sa di lei… un consiglio, voi due: non parlate di lei con nessuno, così forse riusciremo ad evitare troppe grane, in futuro. Gamabunta – sama, Minato – san… è stato un piacere.- Fece l'uomo svanendo con una sua Shunshin, lasciando un morente Minato e la Boss Summon da soli.**

**_Ti fidi davvero di lui, Minato?_**

**-Dei…****dei vari mali… è il meno… peggio. Se… proprio non hai un… vero amico… allora abbi un vero nemico di cui fidarti. Io mi fido…- Riuscì a dire l'uomo, mentre l'evocazione posava a terra lui ed il bambino, ancora piangente, che teneva in braccio.**

**_Così sia… addio, Minato._****E con questo, anche Gamabunta sparì, mentre Hiruzen Sarutobi, il Terzo Hokage, ed un paio di ANBU arrivavano sulla scena.**

**-Oh…****Sarutobi – san… ho… sigillato la Volpe dentro Naruto… dite… dite a tutti… che Naruto… è un eroe…- E con questo, anche l'ultimo dei testimoni dei VERI eventi di quella sera uscì di scena, morendo…**

**_Passò il tempo. _**

**_I due Jinchuriiki crebbero, il primo odiato, la seconda ignorata._**

**_Nessuno sapeva di lei, e questo la salvò da quello che il fratello passò._**

**_Naruto Uzumaki crebbe, divenne un burlone ed un 'Maestro degli Scherzi', riuscì a diventare un Genin di Konohagakure no Sato e divenne un membro del Team 7, composto da lui; dal Genin dell'Anno Sasuke Uchiha, ultimo superstite del Clan che vivesse a Konoha; e Sakura Haruno, studentessa n.1 dell'Accademia Ninja, cotta del biondo e fan-girl dell'Uchiha._**

**_Come in molte altre versioni di quel mondo, i tre superarono (primi fra tutti) il test del Jonin Kakashi Hatake, iniziarono la loro carriera di Ninja fino ad arrivare ad una certa missione. E qui le cose iniziano a cambiare…_**

**Nami no Kuni.**

**-Ok, siamo quasi arrivati…- Fece Tazuna, portando sulle spalle uno svenuto Kakashi.**

**Il Jonin era riuscito (dopo un piiiiccolo errorino durante lo scontro contro il nukenin Zabusa) a battere l'ex membro dei Kiri no Shinobigatana Nannin Shu (Sette Spadaccini della Nebbia ndKK)… almeno, così sembrava…**

**I tre ragazzi seguivano i due, tenendosi pronti a proteggere il loro cliente ed il loro sensei, incapacitato dall'esaurimento di chakra dovuto allo scontro ed al suo uso del suo Sharingan prostetico.**

**Il costruttore di ponti, che per disperazione aveva dovuto mentire al momento di richiedere quella missione non potendo (neanche volendo) pagare di più, bussò alla porta della propria casa.**

**Poco dopo, una ragazza dai capelli neri portati lunghi aprì la porta.**

**-Tousan! Sei tornato!- Disse lei, abbracciando (per quanto poteva) il padre.**

**-Tsunami – chan… puoi aiutarmi a mettere in un letto il signore? Abbiamo avuto… un paio di problemi mentre arrivavamo.-**

**-Oh…****emh… tousan, uno dei letti degli ospiti è occupato… ieri abbiamo trovato un uomo, uscito vivo da un pestaggio da parte degli uomini di Gato…-**

**-…****va bene.- Disse il bevitore, trascinando il Jonin su per le scale.**

**-"Ughhh… il solito mal di testa… umh…" Spiacente Naruto, andrà meglio la prossima volta.- Disse al suo imprevedibile genin, che stava cercando di rimuovergli la sua onnipresente maschera.**

**-Uffa…****Kakashi – sensei… non può…-**

**-No.-****Kakashi si stiracchiò, per quanto poteva, per vedere la stanza in cui era…**

**Sakura stava ai piedi del letto, con un'espressione preoccupata, mentre Sasuke era appoggiato alla porta, con espressione (come suo solito) tetra e menefreghista (emo, in parole povere).**

**Tuttavia, una cosa attirò subito la sua attenzione. Una persona seduta su una sedia poco distante, vestiti che in qualche modo ricordavano una divisa da jonin completamente nera, occhi verde scuro con capelli grigi, una cicatrice sulla guancia destra che arrivava fin sotto al mento… ed un copri fronte con un simbolo simile ad un'elisse. Sfregiato al centro.**

**-TU!- Urlò lui con l'occhio visibile spalancato.**

**-Io. E non ti agitare, non sono qua per i motivi che puoi pensare, ma per ****_altre cose_****_…_**** assegnatemi dal mio ultimo ****_datore di lavoro_****.-**

**-Dovrei crederti?-**

**-Il mio ultimo datore di lavoro era il tuo sensei, quindi… sì, penso che mi dovresti credere. Se poi vuoi giocare al sospettoso, posso anche darti la pergamena che mi diede per assegnarmi questo mio ultimo lavoro, con tanto di sigillo e firmata da lui…-**

**-…****solo una domanda: perché mai Yondaime Hokage avrebbe dovuto assumerti?- Chiese il Jonin sospettoso.**

**-Kakashi**** – ****sensei… lei conosce quest'uomo?- Chiese Sakura, guardando con un certo timore l'altro adulto: un copri fronte sfregiato, il tipico simbolo dei Nukenin, non era MAI una buona credenziale…**

**-Di fama. Ragazzi, vi presento Ryu Hoshino, detto anche Akuma no Bengoshi (Avvocato dei Diavoli), ex ed ultimo ninja di Yamigakure no Sato (Villaggio Nascosto nelle Tenebre). Ryu, il Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno e Naruto ****_Uzumaki_****.- Rispose il Jonin.**

**-Piacere di conoscervi, mocciosi. Quanto alla tua domanda… allora, sono un maestro di Fujinjutsu di poco pari a quello che era lui, le mie evocazioni, avevo già avuto a che fare con la Kyuubi… il fatto che, non avendo legami con Konoha, ero anche il meno propenso a cercare di fare il furbo dopo la 'sconfitta' di quell'orrore di Bijuu… ed anche di esser stato il testimone di sua moglie al suo matrimonio… sì, direi che non aveva molti motivi per fidarsi di me. Forse è per questo che mi ha piazzato un bel ****_Dorei no Kusari no Fujin_**** (Sigillo della Catena dello Schiavo) quasi a tradimento…-**

**-Scusi…****se non sono indiscreto… perché siete l'ultimo del vostro villaggio?-**

**-Perché l'ho raso al suolo venti anni fa. Con l'aiuto di un ninja psicotico di Iwa e di una bestiola che avevo evocato, ma questi sono… ****_dettagli_****.- Immediatamente i tre si allontanarono di poco da lui, mentre Kakashi non batté ciglio. Sia perché sapeva i motivi per cui l'Avvocato aveva fatto quel massacro, sia perché Yamigakure era un villaggio ninja odiato da TUTTI gli altri villaggi ninja, TUTTI i Nukenin delle Terre Ninja e persino dal Daimyo di Yuki no Kuni (che chi ha visto il movie su Naruto SA non esser certo uno stinco di santo… ndKK). Questo forse fa capire come mai l'Avvocato fosse ****_solo_**** un Nukenin di grado A… con la dicitura, sul Bingo Book, "Catturare vivo ad ogni costo." ed una taglia da vivo mostruosa ed una da morto irrisoria (a malapena 10 yen).**

**-Non spaventatevi, nessuno ha pianto il suo villaggio né gliene ha mai fatto una colpa… Yamigakure deteneva il primato di Villaggio Ninja più odiato di tutte le terre ninja, e solo il fatto che fosse impossibile individuarlo anche per il loro Daimyo li ha sempre salvati da tutti gli altri Villaggi Ninja.-**

**-Erano così crudeli?- Chiese Sasuke, dall'alto (basso) della sua esperienza personale in termini di crudeltà umana (suo fratello).**

**-Orochimaru****era un santo, a confronto; ed una strage come quella che ha spazzato via gli Uchiha per loro sarebbe stato solo un esercizio di riscaldamento.- Risposero in coro Kakashi e Ryu. **

**Traduzione: Itachi per loro era un dilettante.**

**-Visto che sei steso, oh Grande Copia-Ninja, che ne dici se mi occupo dei tuoi ragazzi finché non ti sarai ripreso? Anche perché, da quello che mi hanno detto…-**

**-…Zabusa****non è morto.-**

**-Come "non è morto", Kakashi – sensei?- Chiese in coro il Team 7.**

**-Gli Oinin, dopo aver ucciso un Nukenin, decapitano il corpo e lo bruciano sul posto, conservando la testa come prova del loro operato. Se aggiungete a questo dettaglio il fatto che quel supposto Oinin ha usato dei senbon, armi non in grado di fare danni estesi, e che con le dovute conoscenze si può indurre in qualcuno uno stato di morte apparente…-**

**-[CENSORED].- Questa fu la fine reazione di Sakura e dell'Inner Sakura, in coro ed ad alta voce.**

**-Appunto. Complimenti per l'ugola, ragazzina. Cercate di sistemarvi, poi venite fuori. C'è una radura dieci metri dietro la casa, vedrò cosa siete in grado di fare e cosa posso insegnarvi…- Disse il Nukenin – mercenario mentre pensava "PERCHÉ ho la sensazione di essermi cacciato in un guaio più grande del mio vecchio villaggio e di Kumogakure messi assieme?".**

**Poco dopo, Ryu ed il Team 7 si trovavano in una piccola radura, circondati da alberi.**

**-Ok gente, tanto per rompere il ghiaccio prima del massacroEMH addestramento, iniziamo con una presentazione rapida… nome, preferenze, hobby e capacità. Il mio nome è Ryu Hoshino, ex jonin di Yamigakure no Sato. Mi piacciono i tramonti, andare a pisciare sulle rovine del mio vecchio villaggio, pensare a chi mi era caro. Odio gli incompetenti che non sanno distinguere il carcerato dal carcere, chi disprezza gli altri senza conoscerli e le sette di sera. I miei hobby… collezionismo. Se così si può chiamare. Il mio sogno? Trovare un posto dove riposare in pace, un giorno. Uso prevalentemente genjutsu, fujinjutsu ed alcuni ninjutsu, oltre ad un paio di cosine personali. Ok, prima le signore. Caramella?- Fece l'argentato, additando Sakura.**

**-Ah…****emh, mi chiamo Sakura Haruno…-**

**"****_Haruno_****? Oh kami – sama, fa che non sia chi penso io…"**

**-Mi piace *arross*…- Sguardo verso Sasuke.**

**"… ****una fan girl? Ma cosa salta in mente a quegli idioti a Konoha?"**

**-Odio Ino – pig e Naruto…- Depressione del biondo.**

**"…"**

**-Il mio sogno… *blush*-**

**"****Sì, decisamente fan girl… e questo esclude che sia ****_lei_****… sarà una parente adottiva, di sicuro."**

**-…****quanto alle tecniche… emh… a parte le tre basiche dell'Accademia ed un ottimo controllo del chakra… emh…-**

**"… ****Kakashi, penso che ti ucciderò."-Ok biondo, tocca a te.-**

**-OOOOKKK!!! Il mio nome è Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage di Konoha! Adoro il ramen, Sakura – chan, e fare scherzi.-**

**"****Aspetto del padre e carattere della madre? Combinazione esplosiva…"**

**-Odio i tre minuti che il ramen istantaneo ci mette a cuocere, sono davvero troppi!, e gli idioti con un bastone conficcato nel sedere- -NARUTO!-**

**"****Sì, decisamente carattere della madre… se sapessi quello che posso darti… no, dovrai meritartelo, PRIMA…"**

**-Il mio sogno? Diventare Hokage! Quanto alle tecniche… l'Henge, la Kage Bushin no Jutsu, l'Oiroke no Jutsu e l'Harem no Jutsu, e la Kawarimi.-**

**"… ****no, non ti ucciderò. Penso che invece brucerò tutte le copie dell'Icha Icha Paradise in tuo possesso, idiota!"-Ok. Emoboy? Aspetta un attimo… volpino, cosa diavolo sarebbero l'Oiroke no Jutsu e l'Harem no Jutsu?-**

**-*grin* Oookkk…-un rapido sigillo-****_Oiroke_****_no Jutsu_****!-**

***POFF***

**Ed al posto di Naruto apparve una ragazza piuttosto formosa, con lunghi capelli biondi raccolti in due code laterali… e nuda come mamma l'aveva fatta.**

**"****TRATTIENITI! NON SANGUINARE DAL NASO E NON FARTI SPARARE IN ORBITA! NON SEI UN PERVERTITO E SEI STATO SPOSATO!!!"-… affascinante.- In un altro universo, un noto mezzo – alieno dalle orecchie a punta sentì l'****illogico**** bisogno di contattare un avvocato. Nel frattempo, Naruto aveva sciolto la tecnica…**

**-Ed adesso…-Prima sigillo "Inu", e venti copie di Naruto apparvero…-****_HAREM_****_NO JUSTU_****!- Urlarono i vent'un Naruto.**

***POPOPOPOPOOOOFFFF!***

**"…" ****PLUUUUURFFFFFFFF!!!!**

**E l'Avvocato venne sparato venti metri indietro dalla madre di tutte le perdite di sangue dal naso.**

**Taccio ovviamente sulle reazioni degli altri due membri del gruppo, ovviamente.**

**-*koffkoff* Ok, torniamo alla presentazione…-"Strano: non ho percepito il chakra tipico di una Henge… si è REALMENTE trasformato in una ragazza… come e dove diavolo ha imparato la **_Honshitsu _**_no Jutsu_****(Tecnica della Vera Natura), accidenti? L'ultima persona a conoscerla è morta quando ho distrutto Yamigakure, e lo so perché l'ho ridotta a sushi personalmente!"**

**-Il mio nome è Sasuke Uchiha. Non ho niente che mi interessi veramente e disprezzo parecchie cose. Non ho tempo per cose futili come dei sogni, anche se ho un'ambizione: riportare il mio clan agli antichi fasti ed uccidere una certa persona.-**

**"****Faaaaaanntastico… un Vendicatore…"**

**-Quanto alle tecniche, conosco la Gokakyu no Jutsu, l'uso di filo da ninja e le tecniche dell'Accademia.-**

**"… ****andiamo un poco meglio."-Va bene… cosa vi ha insegnato Kakashi, da quando è diventato il vostro sensei?-**

**-A parte esercizi di gruppo… niente.-**

**-*sting* L'esercizio per camminare sugli alberi?-**

**-Cosa?-**

**-*stingsting* Vi ha per caso fatto il test per la natura del chakra?-**

**-No, di cosa si tratta?- Chiese Sakura.**

**-*growl* Vado a prendere quello che serve e ve lo dico… solo una domanda: come mai il vostro sensei ha deciso di farvi fare una missione di classe C con le vostre attuali conoscenze, ed ha insistito nel proseguire una volta che avete scoperto che il cliente aveva mentito? No, lasciate stare, NON VOGLIO saperlo. Finirei per evocare qualcosa di molto grosso e cattivo, e non è il caso di aggiungere disgrazie alle disgrazie…- E per evitare di dar fondo al suo repertorio di bestemmie, l'Avvocato usò la Shunshin per sparire e tornare nella casa, per prendere dal suo bagaglio quello che gli serviva.**

**Da un'altra parte…**

**Zabusa giaceva in un letto all'interno della 'sede' meno legale della Gato Shipping Company, trasportato lì da Haku.**

**"****Fregato da dei ragazzini… si vede che stò invecchiando. Se mi vedessero Shigure – sensei o Kenpachi – senpai mi ucciderebbero per la vergogna portata ai Sette… ma la prossima volta non andrà così…"**

**Mentre era pensava, Zabusa notò una cosa che non accadeva da tempo. La sua Kubikiri Hocho che s'illuminava brevemente. Per poi scomparire in uno scoppiettio di fumo, rimpiazzata da quello che sembrava un esemplare di volpe dal pelo argentato… e con otto code, la cui punta aveva il pelo bianco come la neve.**

**Due occhi dorati presero a fissarlo, come a volerne inchiodare l'anima.**

**-Oh, ci siamo degnati di svegliarci [……]?-**

**_Ho impiegato molto tempo per liberarmi dal sigillo impostomi dalla Kokkai no Tsurugi del… _****Mizukage… ****_e come sono riuscito ad uscirne, scopro che ti sei fatto pestare come niente. Se ti vedessero quei due, riderebbero come non mai. Già riesco ad immaginarmi le prese per il culo che riceverò dagli altri sei, specialmente Fuka _****(Squalo) ****_e Nankyokuyou _****(Oceano Artico)****_. Hai qualche giustificazione per il fatto?_**

**-Solo il fatto di essermi fatto sorprendere da un branco di ragazzini appena usciti dalla loro Accademia. Penso che il loro sensei stia cercando di liberarsi di loro: totalmente scoordinati, con poche conoscenze in materie di jutsu ed impreparati anche ad una bassa dose di sakki (intento omicida). Anche se il biondo del gruppo sembrava essere vagamente immune al sakki, ed è quello che ha progettato il piano per liberare Kakashi e fregarmi.- Rispose il Jonin alla volpe, consapevole che lo spirito che era la sua spada era rimasto cosciente degli eventi, anche se non poteva contattarlo o riprendere quella sua peculiare forma.**

**_Ah, ti riferisci a colui che porta dentro di sé lo spirito Kyuubi – kisaki_****_sama. Sembra esser forte, a modo suo…_**

**-Un momento… mi stai dicendo che è un Jinchuriiki? Quello della Volpe a Nove Code? Allora come mai non mi ha ridotto in cenere al primo colpo?-**

_**Posso solo supporre che non sia al corrente del suo status di 'contenitore', perché solo uno stupido manderebbe in missione un Jinchuriiki senza dargli le capacità per difendersi…**_

-Con tutto il rischio di perdere una grossa fetta di potere militare. Già, hai ragione…- Ed invece avevano entrambi torto.

Intanto, Ryu era tornato dal Team 7

-Yoi, gaki. Prendete questi simpatici rettangolini di carta. Questa reagisce al chakra in cinque modi diversi, a seconda dell'affinità elementale di chi vi fa scorrere il proprio chakra dentro. Fatelo e vedremo come potrò sviluppare il vostro addestramento.- Disse il nukenin, passando ai tre dei pezzi di carta – chakra per il test delle affinità elementali.

I tre, riluttanti, eseguirono. Subito il pezzo in mano a Sasuke si increspò ed accartocciò su sé stesso, quello di Sakura si ridusse in poltiglia umida e quello di Naruto venne ridotto a coriandoli.

-Umh… delle affinità piuttosto forti… fulmine, acqua e vento…*smirk* interessante. Ok…- Iniziò a dire l'Avvocato, generando due Kage Bushin. -Seguite ciascuno una Bushin. Tu biondo, rimani qua con me. Che ho la vaga impressione che dovrò faticare, con te…-

KB e Sasuke…

-… Pensavo che noi Uchiha avessimo come affinità diretta il Fuoco.-

-Generalmente era così, infatti. Tuttavia non era raro, nel tuo clan, che l'affinità primaria non fosse il fuoco ma qualche altro elemento, con il fuoco come affinità secondaria. Pensa a tuo fratello maggiore, che ho avuto la disgrazia di incontrare due anni fa…- Ed a questo Sasuke iniziò ad emanare un modesto quantitativo di Sakki, guardando torvo l'uomo.

-E non guardarmi così, gaki. Punto primo, non so dove sia. Punto secondo, se anche lo sapessi non te lo direi comunque, non senza un ordine da parte del Daimyo di Hi no Kuni, per motivi contrattuali. Spiacente. Stavo dicendo? Ah sì. Tu fratello ha, per esempio, un'affinità primaria per l'acqua ed una secondaria per il fuoco. Direi che avete ereditato, tu e lui, le vostre affinità primarie da vostra nonna materna, visto che Mikoto – san era l'unica Uchiha che io abbia mai saputo NON avere una qualsivoglia affinità con il fuoco…-

-Okaasan non aveva affinità con il fuoco? E allora cosa?-

-Acqua e fulmine. Sua madre era una civile di Mizu no Kuni che tuo nonno materno aveva avuto la stupenda idea di sposare dopo la seconda guerra ninja.-

-… tu come cavolo fai a saperlo, se non sei di Konoha?-

-Kekkai Genkei. Ho il… dono, che ho nominato Seirei Tenbou (Vista Spirituale) di poter vedere, parlare ed interagire con gli spiriti. Tradotto… me lo hanno detto i morti.- Disse l'Avvocato, mentre i suoi occhi assumevano il tipico color rosso che la _Seirei Tenbou:_******_Tengan no Me_****(Vista Spirituale: Occhio del Veggente), ovvero il primo stadio del Seirei Tenbou, dava al suo aspetto.**

**-…-****lieve cenno di diniego -Peggio di quanto pensassi. Qualunque cosa ti abbia fatto ****_lui_****, è ancora attiva. Prima di iniziare qualsivoglia addestramento, devi decidere se vuoi che lo rimuova o no.-**

**-Cosa cambierebbe, in caso tu rimuovessi… quella cosa?-**

**-Potresti dormire la notte senza rivedere in continuazione il massacro del tuo clan, tanto per iniziare. Inoltre, ciò migliorerebbe (anche se di poco) il tuo controllo del chakra.-**

**-…****fallo, allora. Se ciò può aiutarmi a raggiungere il mio traguardo…-**

**-…****spero che tu possa prima o poi capire cosa vuoi DAVVERO oltre alla tua vendetta… ****_Iryou: Chouon_**** (Cura Medica: Benedizione Speciale).- Disse l'Avvocato, componendo ad una velocità assurda una serie di sigilli e poi premendo la sua mano sinistra sulla fronte di Sasuke. -****_Kai_****.-**

**Subito, Sasuke sentì come se un peso immane fosse scomparso dalla sua mente. **

**Un peso che da cinque anni infestava la sua anima.**

**-Ok, ora iniziamo. Prima di tutto, voglio che tu scali quell'albero senza usare le mani, ma applicando il tuo chakra ai piedi. Questo per insegnarti a regolare il chakra da usare in combattimento ed a non sprecarlo. Se vuoi aiutarti, comincia pure con il tentar di correre. E segna l'altezza massima a cui arrivi con un kunai. Quando avrai finito, potrai aprire questi due rotoli: il primo contiene un raiton jutsu di classe C noto come ****_Raiton: Raikugi_**** (Arte del Fulmine: Unghie Fulminanti), l'altro una forma di taijutsu, lo Xing Yi, da applicarsi alla tecnica unitamente al Sekkendou (Via del Pugno Intercettante) che già conosci. Ci si vede… non sognarti di tornare in casa, provvederò a portarti del materiale per accamparti qui: non te ne andrai finché non avrai finito gli esercizi a te assegnati.- Fece la copia, cancellandosi e lasciando solo il giovane Uchiha. Che, roso dal desiderio di migliorarsi e di poter raggiungere, superare ed UCCIDERE il fratello, si mise subito all'opera.**

**KB e Sakura…**

**-Ok fan girl, il tuo primo esercizio è arrampicarti su quest'albero senza usare le mani, ovvero applicando il tuo chakra ai piedi, tante volte finché non arrivi quasi alla fine delle tue riserve. In questo contenitore ci sono degli integratori in pillole che ho trovato durante una mia missione a Tsuchi no Kuni, ti permetteranno di reintegrare il tuo chakra e contemporaneamente espandere di poco le tue riserve. Ce ne sono dieci, quindi dovrai fare l'esercizio per undici volte.- Fece l'Avvocato a Sakura, arrivati un una radura circondata da alberi e con un piccolo stagno al centro di essa.**

**-Hai, Ryu – sensei.-**

**-Non ti nascondo che, del tuo gruppo, TU sei la palla al piede. L'Uchiha ha le sue Katon Justu ed il suo stile di combattimento familiare, Uzumaki – san ha delle riserve di chakra impossibili e la Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Tecnica dei Cloni Ombra), un ninjutsu / kinjustu di classe Jonin dalle possibilità quasi infinite. Tu? Solo le Sandodai Jutsu (Tre Tecniche Base) ed un ottimo controllo del chakra. Mi viene quasi da pensare che il tuo Sensei ti voglia morta…-**

**-*arross* Emh… potremmo parlare d'altro?-**

**-Ok. Hai una QUALSIASI altra conoscenza pratica al di fuori di quelle dell'Accademia e che non hai mai mostrato ai tuoi compagni di team per poter giocare alla Principessa in Pericolo?-**

**-*double arross* Mio padre mi ha insegnato, di nascosto a mia madre, una serie di kata di una tecnica di sua conoscenza.-**

**-Mostrameli.- Disse Ryu con tono incolore. E questo era già un miglioramento, in confronto al malcelato disprezzo mostrato prima.**

**Sakura, con leggera insicurezza, mostrò all'Avvocato quella che era un'esibizione da manuale dei Juuni Ki-shimu (Dodici Simboli Chiave) del Koenken (Pugno Inghiotti Tigre), una vecchia arte marziale che lui stesso considerava ESTINTA.**

**-…****d'ora in poi vedi di non nascondere simili carte. Una volta finito con il tohoki (Camminare sugli Alberi), apri il rotolo azzurro e studia la tecnica **_Suiton: Jousuitou no Jutsu_ (Arte d'Acqua: Tecnica del Pugnale d'Acqua Pulita). Nel rotolo grigio vi sono i kata basilari del **Tai Chi, uno stile di taijutsu che si accorda bene con il Jousuitou, a cui dovrai cercare di abbinare il Koenken, come esercizio supplementare. In quello nero, un genjustu di classe E, il ****_Konsui no Jutsu_**** (Tecnica del Sonno di Morte), che mi aspetto che tu riesca ad imparare abbastanza in fretta. Ci si vede a fine esercizio e non tornare alla casa: ti porterò del materiale da campeggio, e non uscirai di qui finché non avrai finito i tuoi esercizi. Nominalmente, masterizzare le tecniche che ti ho lasciato.- Disse la Kage Bushin, disperdendosi alla fine del suo discorso.**

**Sakura sospirò, preparandosi all'allenamento… sarebbe stata una cosa LUNGA. E difficile.**

**Ma…****ma l'Avvocato aveva ragione: non poteva continuare a giocare alla fanciulla in pericolo.**

**Non più.**

**Ryu e Naruto.**

**-…****sei il primo Uzumaki con i capelli biondi che io abbia MAI incontrato. Questo per rompere il ghiaccio… sai, conoscevo tua madre. Gran brava persona… anche se con un caratteraccio pari pari al tuo, da quello che ho visto fin'ora.- Iniziò l'Avvocato, con un tono piatto come sempre.**

**-Lei…****lei ha conosciuto i miei genitori?-**

**-Sì, li conoscevo, ed ho anche lavorato con loro in alcune occasioni. Tua madre era una testa rossa, maschiaccio come pochi e terribilmente sadica quando si arrabbiava con qualcuno. Ora, voglio che tu crei diverse Kage Bushin: vorrei… rimediare… al disastro fatto da Kakashi da quando è diventato il vostro sensei.- **

**-Perché, Ryu – sensei?-**

**-Te lo spiego subito. Crea una bushin.-**

**-Okaay… **_Kage Bushin no Justu_**!- ****Disse Naruto mentre creava una copia di sé stesso. Identica cosa aveva fatto l'Avvocato.**

**-Seguimi.-****Disse la copia del nukenin alla copia del genin.**

**Poco dopo, Naruto balzò indietro.**

**-HEI, C'ERA BISOGNO DI CALCIARMI LÌ PER DISPERDERE LA COPIA? Uhhh… ah, già.-**

**-Appunto. Come hai appena scoperto e come la mia Bushin ti ha informato, ciò che le Kage Bushin imparano lo trasmettono al loro originale. Questo ti può permettere di aumentare la velocità con cui puoi imparare nuove tecniche o migliorare il controllo del chakra. Kakashi mi ha detto che sei il Dobe di quest'anno, ma io preferisco seguire i miei metodi per giudicare gli altri… allora, voglio che crei sei Kage Bushin, e le mandi ad arrampicarsi sugli alberi senza usare le mani. Tradotto, applica il chakra ai piedi per riuscire ad arrivare in cima. Falle disperdere come ci riescono. Dato che hai un'affinità per il Fuu Gyou (Elemento Vento), voglio che crei sette tue copie e le mandi ad imparare il ****_Fuuton: Jinsoku Aori no Jutsu_**** (Arte del Vento: Tecnica della Raffica Veloce), una copia per ciascuna 'forma' del Jutsu. Infine, voglio che crei due copie e le mandi a studiare le tecnica di taijustu contenuta in quest'altro rotolo, il Ba Gua ed alcuni kata dello **Hsing Yi**, che è una tecnica decisamente utile non solo per la Jinsoku Aori, ma per i gli utilizzatori di Fuuton Justu in generale.-**

**-Ed io, di persona?-**

**-*grin*-**

**-…****perché ho l'impressione che non mi piacerà quello che succederà di qui a poco?-**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**-Dite che il Boss è nei guai?-**

**-Fatti suoi, io so solo che se non impariamo quello che dobbiamo subiremo di PEGGIO.-**

**-Hei, interessante questo ninjutsu… una forma per ogni punto cardinale e tre forme 'speciali'… forte! Io prendo il Kochi (Vento dell'Est). Ni, prendi l'Hokufuu (Vento del Nord). San…-**

**-…****penso che prenderò il Makaze (Vento Demoniaco), grazie.- Fece la copia nominata 3, mentre la 2 prendeva a studiare un'altra parte della tecnica. La 4, invece, prese a studiare il Nanpuu (Vento del Sud).**

**-Go, Roku?-**

**-A noi Kamikaze (Vento Divino) e Nishikaze (Vento dell'Ovest), se non irrita nessuno.-**

**-Ed a me resta il Mukeifuu (Vento Spirituale). Consolante…- Fece l'ultima, Shibi.**

**TONF!**

**-E cosa dovremmo dire noialtri, incastrati in questa specie di giostra sugli alberi?- Dissero le copie incaricate dell'esercizio "Cammina sugli alberi".**

**Le due copie incaricate di studiare gli esercizi di taijutsu non si lamentarono, impegnate com'erano nel loro compito.**

**A fine giornata, le copie si dispersero, mentre un Naruto ridotto MALISSIMO veniva in cerimoniosamente depositato nella radura.**

**-…****ed adesso andiamo a vedere cosa hanno fatto gli altri due…- Disse il Nukenin mentre tirava fuori da un rotolo di stoccaggio l'attrezzatura medica (curando quelle poche ferite che la capacità di guarigione 'conferita dalla Kyuubi' non aveva rimarginato), quella da campeggio e cacciando Naruto in un sacco a pelo. Lasciando una sua Tsuchi Bushin (Clone di Terra) a fare la guardia.**

**Identica cosa avvenne (più o meno) anche con gli altri due genin.**

**-Ed adesso… mandiamo un attimo un avviso a Sarutobi – san…- Kage Bushin, poi un rotolo ed una rapida serie di sigilli. - ****_Gen'ei no Fujin: Bushin Hansou _**** (Sigillo dell'Illusione: Trasporto dei Cloni)!- Ed, in risposta alle parole di Ryu, la Bushin scomparve dentro al rotolo. -****_Akuma_****_Kuchiyose no Justu_**** (Tecnica del Richiamo Diavoli)! **_Gen'akumaru_!- Subito un diavoletto di piccole dimensioni apparve davanti a lui.

-Porta questo messaggio a Konohagakure no Sato, ufficio del Sandaime Hokage, riservato e personale.-

_**E cosa ci guadagno, sentiamo?**_

**-La caduta di molte teste: riguarda il Jinchuriiki della Kyuubi no Kitsune.- **

**_VOLO!!!_****Urlò entusiasta l'evocazione, dato il fervore religioso con cui la sua gente considerava il biondo 'portatore': i Diavoli erano infidi, ingannatori, avidi ecc. ecc. … ma se c'era una cosa che rispettavano con tutto il loro essere, erano gli altrui sacrifici ad una Causa. Ed ODIAVANO chi non rispettava tali sacrifici, donando morti terribilmente lente e dolorose a chi si attirava la loro ira in quelle questioni… oppure provocando le suddette fini.**

**Konohagakure no Sato, un'ora dopo…**

**Esiste, per tutti i Kage, un nemico che non può essere sconfitto.**

**Questo nemico può esser solo rallentato. **

**Non si può ucciderlo, non si può confinarlo, non si può distruggerlo.**

**Solo il Quarto Hokage riuscì a vincere questa impossibile minaccia.**

**Orochimaru ne ha la fobia, tutti i sei corpi di Pein preferirebbero passare per un tritacarne piuttosto che averne a che fare, i Bijuu lo rifuggono. **

**Persino la Kyuubi ne venne ostacolata.**

**Chi…****o cos'è questo nemico?**

**La BUROCRAZIA, con le sue infinite SCARTOFFIE (in inglese: PAPERWORK)!**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, era spesso costretto a lavorare fino a tardi dalla sua nemesi personale e quasi eterna.**

**Grazie a questo fatto, quando Gen'akumaru apparì davanti a lui fu una liberazione pressoché divina.**

**_Consegna espressa per l'Hokage._**

**-Oh, grazie… posso sapere di cosa si tratta?-**

**_Yoyaku – san ha detto che riguarda il Kyuubi Ninsoku (Portatore della Nove Code), e che è piuttosto urgente. Ah sì, e che potrebbero cadere molte teste a seguito della consegna del messaggio._**

**-Deve trattarsi di qualcosa di grave… il messaggio, prego.-**

**La paga, prego.**

**-Cosa vuoi, sentiamo? Qualche anima, del sangue?-**

**_Un autografo da parte dei San Sado._**** (Trio Sadico) ****_Sa, non è per me, ma per mia figlia: è una loro fan…_**

***GOCCIOLONE****del pubblico***

**-Uhh…****ok. Consegnatemi il messaggio, Akuma – san, e vi prometto che avrete un autografo dei fratelli Mitarashi e di Morino – san. Ora posso…-**

**_Tenete._****Fece il Diavolo contento come una pasqua, passando all'Hokage il rotolo che Ryu Hoshino gli aveva dato a Nami no Kuni.**

**Sarutobi lo aprì subito, facendo così aprire il sigillo che conteneva la Kage Bushin.**

**-Sarutobi**** – ****dono…-**

**-Ryu**** – ****san… a cosa devo la visita?-**

**-Ho avuto, mentre girellavo per Nami no Kuni, la sfortuna di incontrare un gruppo di banditi al servizio di un supposto Signore del Crimine locale. Signore del Crimine di nome Gato, i cui sogni di gloria criminale sono ostacolati da un costruttore di ponti. Ti dice niente?-**

**-Tazuna – san. Presumo che i 'banditi' di cui ha parlato quando ha richiesto la missione di classe C siano gli scagnozzi di Gato. Quanti?-**

**-Quelli più scarsi sono all'incirca una sessantina, prima che passassero alcuni miei cuccioletti circa il triplo. Niente che un Genin REGOLARMENTE addestrato non potrebbe gestire. Gato ha anche un paio di samurai decaduti, e MOLTO decaduti, come guardie del corpo. Basterebbe un Chunin a sbarazzarsi di loro, se non peggio. Dato che fingevo di essere un civile, mi son lasciato pestare. Mi hanno trovato ed accudito mentre mi curavo i familiari di Tazuna – san. Quando il capofamiglia è arrivato, ho scoperto una cosina interessante e divertente.-**

**-Oh, e che cosa?-**

**-Che la missione era balzata da una 'semplice' classe C ad un classe A – classe S di basso livello: Gato ha assunto una squadra di Nukenin di Kirigakure, ovvero i mai abbastanza infami Fratelli Diavolo Gozu & Meizu; ed il loro inseparabile capo Zabusa Momochi, ex membro dei Kirigakure Shinobigatana Nannin Shu con il nome di Kirigakure no Oni (Demone nascosto nella Nebbia).- **

**Descrivere la faccia di Sarutobi, a questo punto, era qualcosa di impossibile.**

**-A cui bisogna aggiungere, con molta probabilità, un falso Oinin, probabilmente un complice di Zabusa, più o meno allo stesso livello del suo capo se non di più…-**

**-Come mai Kakashi non solo ha continuato la missione, ma non ha neppure chiesto rinforzi?-**

**-Questo non lo, non gli ho ****_ancora_**** estorto niente. Già quello che mi hanno detto i suoi allievi mi ha fatto venir voglia di darlo in pasto a Bostumaru, figurati cosa succedeva se continuavo a parlargli. Dato che nello scontro con Zabusa il Grande Copia Ninja si è fatto fregare, salvare dai suoi allievi e poi auto – stesosi via esaurimento di chakra, ho deciso, saggiamente, di prendere in consegna i suoi allievi per insegnargli qualcosa e vedere di prepararli per bene ad uno scontro con un Nukenin di classe A come Zabusa. Gli parlo e sai cosa? Vien fuori che, a parte esercizi di gruppo, Kakashi non gli ha insegnato NIENTE, neppure la base degli esercizi di controllo del chakra come il tohoki. La kunoichi del gruppo, a parte una base di Koenken insegnatole dal padre e di nascosto a tutti, non conosce nient'altro al di fuori delle Sandodai Jutsu. L'Uchiha è psichicamente instabile e totalmente disinteressato ai suoi compagni, e Uzumaki – san non ha neppure imparato i segreti delle Kage Bushin, è sottonutrito ed ha uno stile di taijutsu penoso: persino un bandito di strada sarebbe in grado di farlo fuori. Ti consigli di domandare a Kakashi come mai non ha ancora provveduto a correggere questi problemi, visto che son sei mesi che li ha come allievi.-**

**-*growl* Provvederò, stanne certo…-**

**-Ah, altre due cose: il ragazzino di Minato, e sai di CHI parlo, mi ha raccontato di essere il Dobe di quest'anno, di esser stato bocciato tre volte per via dell'esame finale basato sulla Bushin no Justu (Tecnica del Clone) e di aver voti all'Accademia al limite della sufficienza… allora come mai, da quello che mi ha accennato mentre lo mettevo alla prova a 'nascondino ninja', riesce a seminare abilmente chunin, jonin e forse persino ANBU quando mette a punto i suoi scherzi, ti ha steso con la sua versione della **_Honshitsu _**_no Jutsu_****ed ha imparato un ninjutsu / kinjustu di classe B in meno di un'ora?-**

**-…-****Improvvisamente, in cima alla testa di Sarutobi apparve un cappello con orecchie di carta e con su scritto "ASINO".**

**-Seriamente, ho dovuto ricorrere alla ****_Seirei Tenbou: Mitsukai no Me_****(Vista Spirituale: Occhio dell'Angelo) per riuscire ad acciuffarlo. E questo dopo tre ORE che mi scappava senza il mio uso della Seirei Tenbou ed altre DUE con l'uso del ****_Tengan no Me_****.-**

**-Ho capito. Ed ho capito come mai il diavoletto qua presente si sta' leccando i baffi…- **

**-Facci il callo. Seconda nota di demerito per Kakashi ed i tuoi addetti dell'Accademia: a fine giornata, un'ora fa circa, ho rimesso in sesto i tre ragazzi dopo che si erano stesi nel fare gli esercizi che gli ho assegnato. Taccio sui due ragazzi perché non c'era niente di troppo anormale, ma la ragazza, Sakura Haruno… ho individuato nel suo corpo tracce di almeno una sessantina di veleni assortiti, altrettante droghe da interrogatorio e svariati segni di traumi ripetuti, anche di natura sessuale, più alcuni blocchi nella sua memoria, probabilmente di eventi traumatici, ed un chiaro inizio di frazionamento esteso della personalità. Quella ragazza è stata usata come cavia da tortura, violentata e maltrattata più e più volte, e può solo ringraziare qualche Kami benevolento se è ancora VIVA. Come mai il loro supposto Sensei lo ha mai notato, non parliamo poi dei medici dell'Accademia? Ok, per ora ho finito.-**

**-Ryu…****quanto tempo ti resta?-**

**-Se riuscissi ad evitare di usare il ****_Seirei Tenbou: Enma no Me_**** (Vista Spirituale: Occhio di Enma) e qualsiasi Justu superiore al grado B, forse un anno o due. Altrimenti… temo che non durerei più di una giornata. Yamigakure sta' esigendo il conto, anche dopo tanto tempo che l'ho distrutto… forse, non siamo mai del tutto liberi dalle nostre radici, per quanto si provi a liberarci di esse. Ci si vede, Sarutobi.- E con questo, la copia si disperse in uno sbuffo di fumo.**

**Massaggiandosi le tempie, il Sandaime Hokage si preparò a dare il via ad una serie di purghe colossali tra lo staff dell'Accademia ed il suo staff personale… Ibiki, Anko e suo fratello Goma (1) avrebbero fatto festa, nei giorni successivi.**

**Mugugnò un attimo, al pensiero di TUTTI gli incartamenti che avrebbe dovuto esaminare SOLO per dirimere quella maledetta grana…**

**_Problemi, Sandaime – san?_****Chiese l'evocazione, che non sarebbe tornata al suo piano di esistenza non senza prima aver ricevuto la sua paga.**

**-Solo il pensiero di tutte le scartoffie che ancora devo fare e che mi attenderanno quando avrò finito di sfogare il mio malumore per interposta persona. Accidenti a te Minato, PERCHÉ non mi hai detto come ti liberavi di quest'incubo?!?- Ululò l'Hokage, depresso.**

**_Scusi…_****_ma non potrebbe usare delle Kage Bushin, per sbrigare queste incombenze come faceva lo Yamikage? In questo modo, anziché fare una montagna di lavoro da solo potrebbe dividere le incombenze in più parti e risparmiare tempo._**

**Gelo.**

**La rivelazione portata dal Diavolo colpì come un pugno di Tsunade in quei giorni ed inc*zzata nera Sarutobi.**

**-Allora… ALLORA ERA QUESTO IL TUO SEGRETO, EH? QUANDO MORIRÒ TI PRENDERÒ A CALCI, MALEDETTO MOCCIOSO!- Poi, dopo essersi ricomposto dal dopo – sfogo… -****_Kage_****_Bushin no Justu_****! Al lavoro, voialtri!- Disse Sarutobi alle tre copie di sé che aveva creato, mettendole a smaltire la montagna di scartoffie varie.**

**Forse… forse adesso le scartoffie non sarebbero più state il nemico invincibile che erano fino a quel momento…**

**'****Covo' di Zabusa.**

**-Haku, ricordi il gruppo di Kakashi?-**

**-Sì, Zabusa – sama. Sono riuscito a capire come funziona lo Sharingan ed a trovare almeno due modi per neutralizzarlo… c'è qualcosa che non va?- Chiese il ragazzo androgino e portatore dello Hyoton.**

**-Sì. Dimenticati di Kakashi e del suo Sharingan, abbiamo un problema peggiore tra le mani. Il biondo dei suoi genin è un Jinchuriiki.-**

**-Quindi è il Portatore della Volpe a Nove Code, conoscendo la storia recente di Konohagakure.- **

**-Esatto. Per ora sembra non esser in grado di utilizzare tutti i suoi poteri, ma vorrei evitare di correre troppi rischi: non ci tengo a diventare un mucchietto di ceneri sparse al vento, non prima di aver portato a termine il mio sogno. C'è una pergamena bianca segnata come 'soujuu' (controllo) tra le cose che ho prelevato quando siamo scappati da Mizu no Kuni. Dentro vi troverai una tecnica per il tuo Hyoton, lo **_Hyoton: Yukina-shiki Jijun Jutsu – Kakuan Nitten Suishu_ (Arte del Ghiaccio: Colpo della Soppressione (1)). È una tecnica con cui un utilizzatore di Hyoton che provenga dalla tua famiglia materna può neutralizzare il chakra di un Bijuu. Voglio che tu la impari nei prossimi giorni, quando non ti occuperai di me, nel caso che quando sfiderò di nuovo Kakashi il suo 'strumento' sia alla massima potenza.-

-D'accordo, Zabusa – sama…- Fece il ragazzo, inchinandosi e congedandosi dal suo maestro e complice.

**Da un'altra parte…**

**"****E così anche Zabusa si sta' preparando per lo scontro… una settima circa." Pensò l'Avvocato, finendo di parlare con uno spirito che aveva di fronte, visibile solo a lui.**

**"… ****otto giorno. Solo otto giorni… **

**…**

**……**

**Konayuki – chan… Spero che tu mi abbia perdonato…" E, con questo ultimo pensiero, Ryu Hoshino chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare ad un sonno senza sogni.**

1) PG originale creato da Lord Martiya, che me ne ha concesso l'uso in questa fan fiction.

2) Non sono riuscito a trovare un modo per tradurre DECENTEMENTE il nome della tecnica usata da Yamato per bloccare il chakra della Volpe in Naruto, quindi ho deciso di usarne il nome dell'edizione italiana.

**Lista dei Jutsu Originali (in ordine d'apparizione):**

**_Ninpo:_****_Gisou Fujin_**** (Sigillo del Camuffamento): un fujinjustu piuttosto semplice ed efficace. Prelevando circa ⅓ del chakra complessivo della persona su cui è apposto, il sigillo ne altera l'aspetto complessivo, con un'efficienza tale che neppure i doujutsu più avanzati come il Byakugan e lo Sharingan possono penetrare il travestimento. È uno dei Justu che Ryu "Akuma no Bengoshi" Hoshino ha portato con sé da Yamigakure quando ha distrutto il villaggio. Sigilli da usare: Ne, U, Mi, U, Mi, Inu, Ne.**

**_Dorei no Kusari no Fujin_****(Sigillo della Catena dello Schiavo): Fujinjustu usato in passato da Konohagakure con i nukenin di altri Villaggi Nascosti che facevano domanda di asilo politico, legava la vita del portatore al chakra di un altro ninja, costringendo il primo ad obbedire ai voleri del secondo ed ad obbedirne agli ordini. Se per caso succedeva qualcosa al garante, il portatore del Dorei no Kusari no Fujin moriva all'istante. Sigilli: ignoti.**

_Honshitsu _**_no Jutsu_****(Tecnica della Vera Natura): ovvero, quello che esiste dietro l'Oiroke no Justu e le sue applicazioni, più la capacità che Naruto e le sue Bushin hanno mostrato nel corso della serie di trasformarsi REALMENTE in oggetti (come la trasformazione in Fuma Shuriken fatta da Naruto durante lo scontro con Zabusa). A detta dell'Avvocato, questo ninjutsu è scomparso con il suo ultimo utilizzatore quando lui stesso ha distrutto Yamigakure, con l'aiuto di un Jonin di Iwagakure (un parente di Deidara, presumibilmente) e della Kyuubi no Yoko da lui evocata in quell'occasione. Sigilli: Ignoti.**

**_Seirei Tenbou_****(Vista Spirituale): abilità innata in possesso dell'Avvocato dei Diavoli, permette al suo possessore di vedere gli spiriti dei defunti e di comunicare con essi, o addirittura di interagire con essi e con le anime dei vivi, a seconda del livello a cui la medesima è stata portata. I livelli noti sono:**

_Seirei Tenbou:_******_Tengan no Me_****(Vista Spirituale: Occhio del Veggente): limitata preveggenza degli eventi ed interazione con gli spiriti dei defunti, limitata interazione con quelli dei vivi. Colora temporaneamente di rosso le iridi dei portatori del Seirei Tenbou.**

**_Seirei Tenbou: Mitsukai no Me_****(Vista Spirituale: Occhio dell'Angelo): come la Tengan no Me, con maggiore capacità di interazione con le anime dei vivi. Possibilità di comunicare anche con gli spiriti della natura. Causa una decolorazione permanente dei capelli dei portatori del Seirei Tenbou.**

**_Seirei Tenbou: Enma no Me_****(Vista Spirituale: Occhio di Enma): vedi sopra. Aumentate le capacità d'interazione spirituale. Possibilità di aprire un varco personale tra il regno dei Vivi e quello dei Morti, e di accedere quindi a quest'ultimo. Per ottenere questo livello, l'utilizzatore deve rinunciare ad un terzo della durata totale della sua vita.**

**_Iryou: Chouon_****(Cura Medica: Benedizione Speciale): Tecnica medica appresa dall'Avvocato nel periodo successivo alla distruzione di Yamigakure. Permette di rimuovere residui di genjutsu lanciati da dei doujutsu o i genjustu stessi, compreso lo Tsukuyomi del Magenkyou Sharingan degli Uchiha, dalle loro vittime. Dopo aver composto i sigilli Tatsu, Mi, Tatsu e Tora, l'utilizzatore deve premere una mano sulla fronte del paziente ed esclamare "Kai" (Rilascio).**

**_Raiton: Raikugi_****(Arte del Fulmine: Unghie Fulminanti): l'utilizzatore di questa tecnica deve comporre i sigilli Tora, Tatsu, Mi ed infine Uchi, concentrando poi il chakra di tipo fulmine sulla mano su cui desidera evocare la tecnica. Questa tecnica è paragonabile al Chidori di Kakashi, con la sola differenza che dove il Chidori sfrutta un'alta velocità e la concentrazione del colpo, il Raikugi utilizza una maggior 'affilatura' del chakra ed un'alta precisione del colpo.**

_Suiton: Jousuitou no Jutsu_ (Arte d'Acqua: Tecnica del Pugnale d'Acqua Pulita): Questa Suiton Justu, ottenuta dall'Avvocato dopo aver vinto una scommessa con un Chunin di Kiri, permette di concentrare dell'acqua nelle proprie mani e di manipolarla in foggia di arma, a seconda del livello (lo Jousuitou è solo il PRIMO livello della tecnica vera e propria). Sigilli: Mi, I, Tori.

**_Konsui no Jutsu_****(Tecnica del Sonno di Morte): genjustu a base sonora di basso livello che fa cadere in un sonno profondo la vittima. Per ottenerlo, l'utilizzatore deve comporre i sigilli Hitsuji, Ne e Mi, inspirando poi a fondo e rilasciando un 'urlo' senza suoni. Raggio: dieci metri davanti all'utilizzatore, due metri tutt'intorno nelle varie direzioni. Persone che non vengono considerate nemiche dall'utilizzatore o che portano su di sé un qualche 'marchio' di chakra creato dal medesimo sono immuni alla tecnica.**

**_Fuuton: Jinsoku Aori no Jutsu_****(Arte del Vento: Tecnica della Raffica Veloce): tecnica divisa in sette sottotecniche (quattro per le direzioni cardinali e tre per i regni Celeste (tenkai), Spirituale (reikai) e Demoniaco (makai)), genera delle raffiche di vento compresso attorno al corpo dell'utilizzatore, raffiche che possono essere rilasciate al momento di sferrare un colpo fisico oppure a comando.**

**_Gen'ei no Fujin: Bushin Hansou _****(Sigillo dell'Illusione: Trasporto dei Cloni): Tecnica sviluppata dall'Avvocato per poter consegnare i suoi rapporti ai suoi committenti senza doversi esporre di persona, permette di sigillare una Kage Bushin all'interno di un rotolo di stoccaggio. Sigilli: ignoti.**

_Hyoton: Yukina-shiki Jijun Jutsu – Kakuan Nitten Suishu_ (Arte del Ghiaccio: Colpo della Soppressione (1)). Variante Hyoton della tecnica usata da Yamato per bloccare il chakra della Kyuubi nella storia canonica.


	2. Nami no Kuni Part 2

**Nami no Kuni, part 2**

**Tre giorni erano passati da quando Ryu Hoshino aveva dato ai tre Genin la loro trafila di esercizi.**

**Ed alla fine, ciascuno di loro era riuscito a completare i compiti che il sadico Nukenin gli aveva assegnato.**

**Ora Naruto giaceva steso nella radura in cui si era praticamente spompato per completare il suo esercizio.**

**Mentre il biondo Jinchuriiki dormiva come un sasso, beata incoscienza, una figura rosa vestita entrò nella radura.**

**Occhi e capelli castani lunghi, aria dolce ed elegante, ed un cesto di erbe mediche in mano.**

**La ragazza guardò il ninja davanti a lei. Una scena tenera, da polaroid. Soprattutto per la decina di volpi che stavano dormendo in grembo od attorno al genin.**

**Gli animali svegli diedero una penetrante occhiata all'umana appena arrivata, valutando se poteva essere una minaccia o meno.**

**Decidendo che il cucciolo di uomo che odorava come uno di loro non correva rischi dalla presenza della nuova arrivata, le volpi decisero di tornare al loro riposo.**

**"****Lui… deve essersi allenato fino ad esaursi… potrei… sarebbe semplice… allora perché?" **

**-Nghhh…- Mugugnando, il biondo prese a riprendere conoscenza. Un rapido scatto da parte degli animali, e lui poté stiracchiarsi e cercare di snebbiarsi completamente il cervello dal dopo – sonno.**

**-… ancora grazie per la compagnia ragazzi… ora potreste andarvene prima che i miei compagni arrivino e diano di matto?- Chiese Naruto alle volpi. Che, con un piccolo inchino, sparirono nel sottobosco. Tutte a parte una, che rimase saldamente sulla testa del biondo. Naruto non fece una piega: a quanto pareva quel giovane esemplare (femmina) aveva deciso di 'adottarlo'. E niente di quello che il genin aveva fatto in quei tre giorni sembrava aver fatto cambiare idea alla creaturina. Dato il colore rossastro del suo manto, aveva deciso di chiamarla Shinku (Cremisi o Scarlatto, a seconda delle interpretazioni ndKK). La volpe aveva approvato.**

**-Oh, salve…-**

**-Salve… come mai vi trovate qua, Ninja – san?-**

**-Per allenarmi, 'ttebayo!-**

**-Oh… e come mai?-**

**-Ho un sogno da realizzare, e devo riuscire a raggiungerlo.-**

**-Per quale motivo, se posso chiedere?-**

**-… per essere accettato. Per dimostrare di esistere.-**

**"****Come me… lui è come me…" –Hai qualcosa da proteggere?- "Perché stò dicendo questo?"**

**-… i miei compagni di squadra, perché?-**

**-Perché è quando hai qualcuno di prezioso, di prezioso ****_solo per te_**** che puoi essere ****_realmente_**** forte. Tu… hai qualcuno che lo sia?-**

**-… Jiji, il Vecchio Teuchi…- Ed a questo nome la ragazza ebbe un impercettibile scatto che Naruto non colse. -… Sakura – chan, Sasuke – teme e Kakashi – sensei… e… e basta.- L'ultima parte era stata detta con un po' troppa decisione… soprattutto a causa della pausa d'incertezza.**

**-Allora pensa a loro, quando combatti.-**

**-Grazie mille signorina! Uh… posso sapere il suo nome, se posso? Io sono Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.-**

**-Prego… il mio nome è Haku. E, per inciso, sono un ragazzo.-**

**SDONG!!!**

**"****UN RAGAZZO? MA SE È PIÙ CARINO DI SAKURA – CHAN E DI HINATA – CHAN!" -Emh… grazie. Spero di rivederti, Haku – san.-**

**Ad ignoranza del biondo, un certo uomo dai capelli argentati aveva osservato la scena. Attese che Naruto tornasse indietro alla casa di Tazuna (gli aveva lasciato un biglietto in cui gli diceva di tornare indietro, dato che aveva finito i compiti che gli aveva assegnato) e poi atterrò davanti ad Haku.**

**-Akuma…-**

**-Haku… grazie per le parole d'incoraggiamento.-**

**-Prego… penso che lo avrei fatto comunque.-**

**-Non ne dubito.-**

**-Penso che con questo il debito che Zabusa – sama ha con voi possa considerarsi estinto.-**

**-Certamente. E rassicura pure l'Oni che rimarrò fuori da questa storia. A parte un aiuto ai ragazzi per rimediare alla pigrizia di Kakashi – baka, non ho alcun interesse a farmi coinvolgere in questo pasticcio. Sono qua per cose più importanti del controllo di un misero paese come questo.-**

**-Comprendo, Akuma – san. Spero che il vostro viaggio possa concludersi serenamente, un giorno o l'altro.-**

**-Ed io spero che prima o poi Zabusa possa soddisfare la sua ambizione. Arrivederci.- Fece lui sparendo con una sua variante della Shunshin.**

**Casa di Tazuna, poche ore dopo.**

**-… dov'è Naruto?-**

**-A sfogarsi: ha avuto da ridire con Inari – chan, ed è uscito a calmarsi. Ryu – sensei… è vero quello che ha detto Naruto sulla sua infanzia?- Chiese Sakura anche a nome dell'Uchiha.**

**-Fatemi pensare… e dare un'occhiata.- Disse lui mentre le sue pupille diventavano rosse. -Intendi la parte sul cercare cibo nella spazzatura? Gli attentati alla sua vita fino all'età di nove anni? Le aggressioni in orfanotrofio, il maggioramento dei prezzi da parte dei negozianti ed il loro vendergli merce scadente? Il dover dormire con la porta e le finestre sbarrate ed il nascondersi nelle fogne ogni volta che era il suo compleanno? La risposta è una sola, unica e tragicamente vera. SÌ. Quindi se mr. Mio Padre È Morto Ed Io Ho Perso Fiducia nel Mondo riprende a lamentarsi, dategli pure un pugno o due: se lo meriterà.- Disse ad alta voce Ryu, dando ancor più sensi di colpa all'orfano di quella casa.**

**-Non è possibile. NESSUNO può meritarsi un simile trattamento, neppure la persona che voglio uccidere.-**

**-Certamente, Uchiha. Ed avresti anche ragione, se non conti un fatto: una persona può essere ragionevole; la gente è una massa di pecore stupide, ignoranti e facilmente influenzabili. Il tuo compagno è stato trattato nel modo che ha descritto, e sospetto che abbia perfino lasciato fuori dei particolari, solo per quei segni a forma di baffi di volpe che ha in viso e perché è nato il 10 Ottobre di dodici anni fa. Il giorno dell'attacco della Kyuubi al vostro villaggio. Da quello che mi hanno detto un paio di fantasmi che lo seguono con sguardo rancoroso, sembra che la maggior parte dei civili e qualche ninja del vostro Villaggio Nascosto pensino che lui sia la reincarnazione della Kyuubi no Kitsune. Branco di idioti. Pensano davvero che, se lui fosse DAVVERO la Kyuubi, non li avrebbe già ridotti a pulviscolo subatomico assieme a Konoha per tutto quello che gli hanno fatto?- Latrò l'Avvocato. **

**Che, nella sua solita furbizia nell'aggirare le leggi come più gli faceva comodo, aveva trovato il modo di dare ai due compagni di Naruto delle informazioni sulla sua vita da Jinchuriiki senza violare la legge del Sandaime in merito alla medesima. **

**…**

**Non che quella legge lo riguardasse in ogni caso, dato che lui era un Nukenin ed un mercenario.**

**-… per quando vi sarete ripresi dallo stupore, ci vediamo nella radura in cui abbiamo iniziato l'addestramento tre giorni fa. Ovvero, tra venti minuti.- Fece poi Ryu uscendo dalla casa.**

**-…-**

**-Ah, un'altra cosa: per ogni ****_secondo_**** di ritardo, dovrete fare degli esercizi supplementari. Il TRIPLO dei precedenti, per essere precisi.- Aggiunse sadicamente Ryu, facendo capolino con la testa da una finestra.**

**Diciannove minuti e cinquantanove secondi dopo, i genin del Team 7 erano radunati davanti all'Avvocato, pronti all'allenamento.**

**-Benissimo. Ok, dato che avete superato l'allenamento individuale, passeremo all'allenamento di gruppo.-**

**-Di cosa si tratterà, Ryu – sensei?- Chiese Naruto, incerto se esserne entusiasta o meno, Shinku sulla spalla sinistra che guardava male Ryu. La volpe avrebbe anche ringhiato volentieri contro l'uomo, ma uno sguardo minaccioso misto a Sakki del nukenin l'aveva convinta a starsene calma.**

**-Ci stò pensando in questo momento.- Gocciolone del Team 7.**

**-Ryu – sensei, posso farle una domanda, se non sono indiscreta?-**

**-Se non riguarda il mio attuale lavoro o segreti di altri Villaggi Nascosti, od anche solo il vostro, ben venga.-**

**-Che villaggio era Yamigakure?-**

**-… immaginate tutto il male, la corruzione e l'avidità che conoscete. Concentratela, distillatela e comprimetela assieme a demoni, mutazioni indotte di corpi umani, torture e mutilazioni. Infine, superbia ed assenza di anime. Ecco cos'era il mio villaggio natio. A confronto di Yamigakure, l'esame dei Genin di Kirigakure ****_prima_**** dell'exploit di Zabusa era una burla, una favoletta per bambini. Non esistevano clan di nessun tipo. Nessuna linea di abilità innate. La maggior parte delle donne venivano sterilizzate alla nascita, per poter essere usate come armi di seduzione una volta che fossero diventate kunoichi. In tutti i nascituri venivano sigillati spiriti demoniaci di basso rango, rendendo di fatto l'intera popolazione composta da simil – Jinchuriiki.-**

**-Cos'è allora un Jinchuriiki, uno vero, sensei?- Chiese Sasuke, che aveva trovato degli accenni su quella parola nella biblioteca della sua famiglia.**

**-Segreto di classe S, spiacente ma non posso dirvelo. In maniera tale da avere sempre una 'riserva' di futuri ninja, gli ANBU di Yamigakure, forti degli ormai scomparsi Yamiton Justu, rapivano bambini nelle loro culle o li compravano dalle solite fonti; quali signori del crimine come Gato, mercanti di schiavi, o famiglie civili particolarmente povere. Delle perversioni di Justu medici sugli infanti, se questi ultimi non possedevano abilità innate, conferivano delle copie di altre Kekkei Genkai alle vittime.-**

**-*glomp*È… è tutto?-**

**-No, ma il resto non è consigliabile da ascoltarsi a chi non abbia compiuto più di diciotto anni, credetemi.-**

**-Ryu – sensei… anche voi… siete…?- Chiese Naruto, lo sguardo stupito e… speranzoso. Di aver incontrato qualcuno che, in qualche modo, fosse come lui.**

**-Un portatore di demone? Sì.- Fece lui, sollevando la manica sinistra della sua uniforme e mostrando a tutti un complesso sigillo che copriva gran parte dell'arto. -Cosa che, lentamente, mi sta' uccidendo. Chi ha fatto questo sigillo era poco interessato alla vita che avrei potuto vivere, solo alla potenza che avrei potuto sviluppare. Ed il terzo livello della mia abilità innata accelera il processo: per ottenerlo, ho dovuto sacrificare un terzo della mia vita. Come risultato… non mi resta molto tempo, prima che gli Shinigami vengano a reclamare la mia anima. Quando scoprii cosa il villaggio in cui credevo, al tempo, di esser fedele mi aveva fatto… pagai il prezzo per l'Enma no Me. Poi iniziai a progettare la mia vendetta finale… e la sparizione di quel posto infernale. Mi associai a dei team di ANBU di Iwagakure, che dalle incursioni di Yamigakure nel suo territorio aveva sofferto terribilmente. Affrontai il detentore di un particolare contratto di evocazioni, che sapevo odiare Yamigakure più di quanto odiasse certi suoi nemici, ed ottenni da lui il contratto delle Volpi. Ruppi il sigillo che reggeva lo ****_Yamiton: Fujin: Enma Koorogi_**** (Arte Tenebrosa: Sigillo: Grillo Enma), il jutsu volto a tenere fuori dal normale piano della realtà Yamigakure. Infine, evocai il più forte dei Bijuu, la Kyuubi no Yoko. Io, la Volpe e gli ANBU di Iwa calammo su Yami, e lo rademmo al suolo. Senza lasciare superstiti. Conclusa la mia vendetta, presi a vagare libero, cercando di vivere al meglio il tempo che mi restava, ultimo ricordo di un incubo durato troppo a lungo.- Pausa, mentre l'Avvocato usciva dai suoi ricordi.**

**-Ho avuto dei veri amici, conosciuto amore e felicità, e ripagato il male che ho fatto quand'ero un ninja di Yamigakure. Penso di poter essere soddisfatto della mia vita…-**

**I tre erano spiazzati dalla storia dell'uomo, anche se marciavano parecchi dubbi nelle loro teste.**

**-Un momento… Ryu – sensei, avete detto che avete evocato la Kyuubi, una volta… non è che…-**

**-No. Ho perso il diritto di evocare le Volpi, e quindi anche la Kyuubi, subito dopo aver distrutto Yamigakure.-**

**"****Anche se ho conservato il diritto di custodire il loro Contratto." **

**-Quando violi le regole delle evocazioni, queste cancellano il tuo diritto di richiamarle. Devo ancora capire come ****_quell'uomo_**** sia riuscito ad evocare la Kyuubi DUE volte, anche se aveva già perso una volta il diritto di evocazione da parte loro…- Disse Ryu riferendosi ad una Certa Persona sgradita a noi fan di Naruto.**

**-Tornando a noi ed ai nostri esercizi… per prima cosa, voglio che saliate su un albero con il tohoki (Camminare sugli Alberi) e facciate tre scontri a coppie prima, e poi uno di gruppo. Questo per insegnarvi non solo ad applicare il principio del tohoki al combattimento, ma anche per adattarvi alle nuove capacità che avete acquisito in questi tre giorni. Solo taijutsu, niente ninjutsu e genjutsu. Iniziano l'Uchiha e l'Haruno. Uzumaki – san, intanto che i tuoi compagni si scambieranno a vicenda lividi ed abrasioni… ah, un attimo. Haruno – san? Prova solo a trattenere i colpi per "non far del male a Sasuke – kun" ed io provvederò a precipitarti per le prossime quattro ore soggettive nell'****_Icha Icha Paradise: Special Yuri Edition_****. Non censurata. Sono stato chiaro? Quanto a te, Uchiha, prova soltanto a impettirti ed a fare una tirata sulla supposta superiorità del tuo Clan e… devo ancora decidere tra la nuova edizione di ****_Seme – Uke Paradise: Hardore_****, o tutti i momenti più imbarazzanti della tua infanzia, ma SO che non ti piacerebbe. Ci siamo capiti?- Cenni affermativi e sguardi terrificati dei due genin. Che, senza perder tempo, provvidero ad eseguire il loro esercizio di combattimento.**

**La limitazione al solo taijutsu, in questo caso, lavorava incredibilmente a favore di Sakura: non dovendo usare le sue limitate (in confronto dei colleghi) riserve di chakra per tecniche od illusioni, sprecava meno energie di Sasuke, decisamente poco abituato al controllo del chakra ed all'assenza di ninjutsu.**

**Aggiungete poi il fatto che gli stili di Taijutsu imparati da Sakura (sia di nascosto a Konoha che lì a Nami) fossero di tipo difensivo o adatti ai contrattacchi (tradotto: ti fai male da solo, a combattere con lei)… bhè, l'orgoglio dell'Uchiha iniziò a subire forti scossoni.**

**-Dicevo prima? Ah sì. Prima che tocchi a te, vorrei apporre un sigillo che ho creato tempo fa su te e la volpina qui presente.-**

**-Di cosa si tratta?-**

**-Una cosina che ho creato quando ho lavorato con un Inuzuka. Ho trovato che il loro uso di tonici da guerra per portare il chakra dei loro compagni canini in pari con il loro fosse eccessivamente dispendioso e poco efficace. Ho ideato un sigillo che può creare un 'canale' di chakra tra una persona ed un animale, per esempio, ma anche tra due persone, se necessario. Peccato solo che quei parrucconi a Konoha mi abbiano bocciato l'idea senza neppure prenderla in esame.-**

**-E vorresti usarla su di me e su Shinku? Ci sarebbero dei rischi?-**

**-Fin'ora, non ce ne sono mai stati, visto che ci sono almeno sei Inuzuka, al tuo villaggio, che portano ancora assieme ai loro Ninken il ****_Ninmenjuushin no Fujin_**** (Sigillo della Bestia in Forma Umana). Si tratta solo di piazzare il ****_Juuyuushi Fujin_**** (Sigillo del Guerriero Bestia) su di te ed il ****_Jinyuushi Fujin_**** (Sigillo del Guerriero Umano) sulla volpina.-**

**Umano e bestia si scambiarono un'occhiata. La volpe non comprendeva il linguaggio umano, almeno, non quanto un animale ninja ben addestrato. Tuttavia, la sua 'colonia' era stata influenzata, anni ed anni prima, quando il villaggio di Tazuna non era stato neanche immaginato, dal chakra della Volpe a Nove Code, rilasciato durante uno scontro tra la Kyuubi no Kitsune ed il Gobi no Hokou. Ciò aveva conferito, a lungo andare, una maggior intelligenza, astuzia, forza e longevità ai discendenti di quelle volpi presenti in quella landa all'epoca del duello tra i Bijuu. **

**Insieme ad una certa empatia verso altri esseri viventi, umani compresi.**

**E, data la presenza nel corpo di Naruto della Kyuubi, Shinku ed i suoi simili di quella landa potevano comprendere quello che Naruto diceva… ed anche quello che veniva detto a lui da altri.**

**Quindi Shinku sapeva benissimo cosa stava offrendo loro l'Avvocato.**

**Mosse il capo, mimando un cenno affermativo.**

**-Benissimo. Sakura non perder tempo a guardare il sedere di Sasuke e riprendi a menar colpi, non siete neanche a metà scontro, lo riesco a percepire.- Urlò l'Avvocato a Sakura, nel continuare il suo esercizio personale denominato "De-fangirlizzare la kunoichi" per cui era mediamente famoso. Ok, non molto famoso per quello, ma comunque gli riusciva.**

**-Ora, dove volete il sigillo per la ****_Ninmenjuushin no Fujin_****, di grazia?-**

**-… spalla destra, grazie.- Disse Naruto: meno era visibile, meglio era, data la sua fama a Konoha.**

**Con un certo sforzo, Shinku indicò il proprio collo.**

**-Benissimo.- Una Kage Bushin, un po' di inchiostro da sigilli ed un poco di tempo e chakra accumulato… ed una sonora sconfitta in taijutsu per Sasuke dopo. -Ok, solo un attimo…- Rapida serie di sigilli da parte dell'Avvocato e della sua copia. -****_Ninpo: Fujinjustu: Ninmenjuushin no Jutsu_**** (Arte Ninja: Arte dei Sigilli: Tecnica della Bestia in Forma Umana)!- Dissero i due in coro. Poi, contemporaneamente, aggiunsero le frasi e i sigilli successivi per il completamento della tecnica. -****_Juuyuushi Fujin_**** (Sigillo del Guerriero Bestia)! ****_Jinyuushi Fujin_**** (Sigillo del Guerriero Umano)!-, completando l'opera.**

**-Benissimo. Ok, prima di passare ai modi di usare il Ninmenjuushin no Fujin, voglio che tu salga e ti scontri con Haruno – san. Poi dovrai vedertela con Uchiha – san. Infine, scontro multiplo… e poi contro di me. MUOVERSI!- Scattò il nukenin, facendo quasi VOLARE Naruto a scontrarsi con la kunoichi, mentre Sasuke si rattoppava e cercava di rimettere assieme il suo orgoglio fracassato.**

**-Quanto a te, volpina, resta calma, e poi inizieremo anche il TUO addestramento. E sì, posso capire quello che dici. O meglio, quello che la tua anima trasmette tutt'intorno. … capisco. Manterrò il segreto. Ci sono abituato.-**

**Lo scontro tra Sakura e Naruto si era risolto in una vittoria per Naruto: usando uno stile NATO per l'autodifesa, una riserva di chakra mostruosa ed una resistenza ben al di sopra della media, aveva avuto facilmente ragione della kunoichi della sua squadra. **

**-Haruno – san, scendi e vedi di recuperare le forze. Uchiha – san, ora tocca a te, e cerca di far meglio della tua collega.- Alcuni minuti dopo, Naruto vinceva anche questo scontro, anche se di poco e con l'aiuto della sua ben nota resistenza.**

**-Dieci minuti di pausa. Ed ho cambiato idea. Anziché degli scontricini, ripeteremo il vostro adorato test finale da Genin. Senza campanellini. Dovrete cercare di battermi, o quantomeno di restare coscienti per le sei ore successive all'allenamento in ninjutsu che faremo dopo la pausa.-**

**Quando i genin si furono ripresi, Ryu ordinò loro di mostrargli, uno ad uno, i Justu che conoscevano, comprese le Sandodai Jutsu. **

**Valutò il modo in cui le eseguivano, quanto chakra usavano effettivamente e quanto ne sprecavano, criticò ogni singolo errore in maniera crudelissima e con una ritorsione fisica (leggasi: bacchettata tramite righello speciale sulla nuca. DOVE si fosse procurato un righello/bacchetta telescopica estensibile non è ancora noto), e li obbligò poi ad eseguire i suddetti jutsu mentre si muovevano avanti ed indietro (o meglio, su e giù) lungo un tronco abbastanza grosso.**

**-Adesso, tocca a te ed alla volpe, Uzumaki - san.-**

**-Sono pronto!- -Yep!- Risposta corale da parte di animale ed uomo. Non in quest'ordine.**

**-Benissimo. Per attivare il Ninmenjuushin no Fujin, basta che tu inizi ad evocare il tuo chakra. Non importa in quale quantità, ciò basterà per attivare il sigillo e mantenerlo attivo in maniera permanente. Quindi, concentrati.-**

**-Hai!- Disse il biondo, iniziando a richiamare il proprio chakra.**

**Immediatamente, un torrente vero e proprio di chakra prese a fuoriuscire, visibile anche ad occhio nudo (e questo dovrebbe dire parecchio sulla vastità delle riserve di chakra di Naruto), dal corpo del Genin. Subito, una larga parte di esso si concentrò nel sigillo che Naruto aveva sulla spalla, per poi andarsi a trasferire nel corpo di Shinku.**

**-Ora basta ragazzo. Benissimo, adesso concentra i tuoi pensieri sulle tecniche che vuoi trasmettere alla volpina, e ti consiglierei di metterci anche quella tua Henge che usi tu. NON l'Oiroke, baka, riesco a riconoscere quel tipo di sorriso quando lo vedo. Dicevamo?-**

**-Naruto deve 'trasmettere' delle tecniche a Shinku.-**

**-Ah sì. Ne puoi 'trasmettere' al massimo quattro. Ed evita la Kage Bushin, non può reggerla. Una volta fatto, 'chiudi' il canale.-**

**Dieci secondi dopo, Naruto aveva concluso il lavoro.**

**-Ok. E con questo, abbiamo finito di recuperare quello che Kakashi avrebbe dovuto farvi studiare da quando vi ha fatto passare come team. Adesso… esercizio di sopravvivenza. Per le sei ore seguenti, dovrete sfuggirmi, mentre io vi darò la caccia. Se allo scadere delle sei ore sarete riusciti a rimanere coscienti, avrete passato il test. E dico rimanere coscienti perché, se vi toccherò, un jutsu applicato alle mie mani vi farà cadere in un sonno profondo.- Disse poi il nukenin, mentre attivava un particolare Jutsu, il ****_Kyousei suimin no te no Jutsu_**** (Tecnica della mano del sonno forzato), su ambo le mani. **

**Quel jutsu faceva cadere le vittime in un sonno profondo tramite la stimolazione, nel loro corpo, della produzione di particolari sostanze soporifere organiche. **

**Complicato da dire, ma funzionava assai.**

**-Benissimo, avete dieci minuti per stilare un limitato piano d'azione, poi…*evilgrin*-**

***GLOMP!!!***

**I quattro (ninja e kitsune) scattarono subito, sparendo nel bosco.**

**Passati dieci minuti, l'Avvocato sorrise malignamente.**

**-Ed ora… comincia la caccia!-**

**-È partito!- Disse Naruto, ricevendo le informazioni che la Kage Bushin che aveva lasciato nei pressi della radura si disperdeva.**

**-Quanto tempo prima che ci raggiunga?- Chiese Sasuke a Sakura. Da quando l'Avvocato aveva iniziato l'esercizio anti – fan girl, il suo cervello da secchiona era diventato finalmente funzionale alle dinamiche del team. **

**-Dipende da quanto seriamente ha deciso di agire…- Disse la kunoichi.**

**-Parecchio: ha appena 'ucciso' un'altra Bushin con almeno sei kunai. Contemporaneamente.-**

**-Ok, fa sul serio. Corriamo o cosa?- Chiese Sasuke, indeciso se abbandonare i compagni per aumentare le sue probabilità di uscirne vivo o meno: a cosa serviva provare le proprie abilità, se poi moriva prima di aver ucciso Itachi?**

**La minaccia da parte del nukenin di gettare Sakura in un genjutsu incredibilmente mortificante, inoltre, era stata un incentivo a far contenere alla rosina l'anomalo impulso che avvertiva, ogni volta che era in presenza di Naruto, di trattar male il biondo e prenderlo a pugni.**

**Non che il normale comportamento di Naruto non le facesse COMUNQUE saltare i nervi…**

**-Naruto, Ryu – sensei è stato in grado di identificare le tue Bushin sotto Henge?-**

**-No, pare che la mia Henge non sia come quelle normali, e quindi non sia percepibile come tale.-**

**-Ok. Abbiamo bisogno di almeno quaranta tue copie. Metterai poi trenta di esse sotto Henge, per farle diventare identiche a noi due ed a Shinku – chan. Infine, le disperderai a gruppi di quattro, per simulare il Team. Nel frattempo, cercheremo di prendere tempo e trovare una tattica per sfiancare Ryu – sensei. Sasuke – kun, quanta potenza puoi far raggiungere alle tue Katon Jutsu?-**

**-Elevata, se consumo grosse quantità di Chakra in una sola tecnica.-**

**-Non sarà necessario. A causa dei rapporti di supremazia elementari, le Katon Jutsu si potenziano quando opposte od unite alle Fuuton Jutsu.-**

**-Questo significa, Sakura – chan, che se io ed il teme sincronizzassimo gli attacchi, potremmo cuocere a puntino Ryu – sensei?-**

**-Per quanto mi disgusti ammetterlo, hai ragione dobe. **

**…**

**Una domanda: come te la cavi a preparare delle trappole?-**

**-*evilsmile*-**

**-… domanda scontata. Che tecniche hai trasmesso a Shinku – chan?-**

**-La mia Henge, lo stile di taijutsu che Ryu – sensei mi ha fatto apprendere, la Kawarimi e la mia unica Fuuton Jutsu.-**

**-… ok, allora quando non sarai tu ad appoggiare Sasuke – kun, sarà Shinku – chan. Hai in mente una qualche trappola che vada bene nell'occasione?-**

**-Se le mie copie mi danno abbastanza tempo ed agiamo come un team, ne potrei piazzare a volontà…-**

**-D'accordo. E fa si che anche le tue copie ne stendano più che possono, prima di farsi disperdere da Ryu – sensei.-**

**Pochi minuti dopo…**

**-Cominciamo!- Disse Sasuke, appontatosi a team leader.**

**-HAI!- Urlo corale del Team e delle copie.**

**"****Porc! Ecco cosa ci guadagni dall'insegnare ad un team come si agisce realmente in squadra: un mal di testa grosso come Kirigakure!" Pensò l'Avvocato, percependo l'improvviso aumento dei segnali di chakra ed il loro successivo disperdersi.**

**"****Kage Bushin. Probabilmente unite alla Honshitsu no Jutsu, per impedirmi di identificarle dagli originali. Grandioso, questo significa che dovrò dare la caccia ad ogni singolo gruppo e disperderle tutte, per ridurre il numero di obiettivi da colpire… bhè, se usano i ninjutsu loro, posso usarli anch'io!" Rapida serie di sigilli. "**_Fuuton: Raiton: _**_Ryuuseiu no Jutsu_****(Arte del Vento: Arte del Fulmine: Tecnica della pioggia di meteore)!" Pensò, mentre lanciava un silenzioso ruggito verso l'alto. Dalla sua bocca partirono una piccola tormenta di luci che si diresse verso l'alto, tanto da diventare puntini di luce nel cielo. Altri due sigilli… "****_Amakudaru_**** (Scendete dai Cieli)!" …e, seguendo il comando mentale del nukenin, le luci che lui prima aveva lanciato nel cielo ricaddero al suolo, trasformate in una serie vera e propria pioggia di dardi di luce.**

**Almeno la metà dei gruppi di Bushin venne spazzata via, e l'altra metà dovette compiere sforzi eroici per evitare di fare la stessa fine.**

**"****Comincio ad arrugginirmi. Solo venti? Una volta le avrei colpite tutte… 'kay, vediamo di procedere con i vecchi metodi…" E il Nukenin riprese l'inseguimento.**

**Quattro ore dopo…**

**-Ha appena distrutto l'ultimo gruppo. Adesso verrà qui.- Fece Naruto, aprendo gli occhi.**

**-mpf. Che venga pure, siamo pronti a riceverlo.-**

**-Così disse quello che si ritrovò interrato fino al collo dall'ero – sensei.- **

**-Taci Dobe!-**

**-Piantala Naruto – baka, almeno ancora per due ore potresti evitare di dar fastidio a Sasuke – kun?- No, la fan girl sembrava ricomparsa. Bhè, almeno era rimasta COMPETENTE.**

**Subito dopo, un fortissimo Sakki travolse i quattro: Ryu era entrato nel loro raggio di percezione.**

**Fortunatamente per loro, l'esperienza con Zabusa li aveva preparati alla cosa, altrimenti si sarebbero suicidati all'istante.**

**-Ok, pronti al piano?-**

**-Hai Sakura – chan!-**

**-…-**

**-Vooooiiii… piccoli impertinenti… V'insegnerò io a non prendervi gioco dei vostri superioriiiii…-**

**-*glomp* Pronti? ORA!!!- Urlò Sakura estraendo dei kunai, mentre Sasuke, Naruto e Shinku scattavano ai lati.**

**Ryu, incavolato nero per la perdita di tempo e per gli scherzi che le Bushin gli avevano fatto prima di disperdersi (nel mondo di un certo mago occhialuto porta sfiga, una copia di gemelli dai capelli rossi aveva preso appunti via universalnet degli scherzi, fate conto di quanto fossero pesanti ndKK), irruppe nella radura senza neppure curarsi di badare alla presenza di trappole.**

**SPLASH!**

**-… usare il Jousuitou per riempire un secchio d'acqua?- Disse a bassa voce, una serie di nervetti pulsanti in testa assieme al succitato strumento, un ancor più irritato Ryu.**

**Che, nella sua furia, non si era accorto che Naruto e Sasuke avevano finito di comporre i loro sigilli.**

**-****_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_**** (Arte del Fuoco: Tecnica della Grande Palla di Fuoco)!- Esclamò l'Uchiha, esalando una palla di fuoco.**

**-****_Fuuton: Nanpuu Aori no Jutsu_**** (Arte del Vento: Tecnica della Raffica di Vento del Sud)!- Urlò Naruto espirando una raffica di vento rovente verso la tecnica dell'Uchiha.**

**-!()&%!&!- Imprecò Ryu, eseguendo all'ultimo momento la Kawarimi con il classico pezzo di legno, onde evitare di venir ridotto ad un pezzo di carne carbonizzata dalla congiunzione delle due tecniche, che aveva creato una palla di fuoco tre volte più grande e potente delle normali Gokakyu di Sasuke.**

**Riapparve poco distante, pronto a stendere i quattro… quando Shinku scoppiò in una nuvoletta di polvere, 'Sakura' e 'Naruto' divennero rispettivamente Naruto e Shinku e la vista prese ad appannarglisi.**

**"****Kuso… la ****_Konsui no Jutsu_****! Devo disperderla!" Peccato solo che altre due Kage Bushin, sbucate dal terreno in cui erano state ficcate a pugni da Sakura, lo avessero afferrato per le mani, impedendogli di unirle per canalizzare il chakra per disperdere la tecnica.**

**Risultato: sonnellino per Ryu Hoshino.**

**Sfida vinta dai Genin.**

**Due ore dopo, il Team 7 svegliò (via contatto con chakra) l'Avvocato.**

**-*groan* E questo m'insegni a non sottovalutare gli altri… congratulazioni, avete vinto una sfida contro di me.- Inizio di esaltazione dei tre. -Ma non pensiate che, tutto ad un tratto, siate i migliori del mondo. Avessi voluto fare sul serio, sareste morti in pochi secondi.-**

**Ciò abbatté sul nascere possibili aumenti di ego dei tre.**

**-Benissimo, penso che ormai possiate cavarvela da soli e che Kakashi si sia ripreso a dovere. Ad occhio e croce, anche Zabusa dovrebbe essere in condizioni di combattere, a breve.-**

**-… come fate a saperlo?-**

**-Ho corrotto uno degli scagnozzi di Gato, e mi faccio passare da lui delle informazioni.- E non era del tutto falso: aveva EFFETTIVAMENTE una spia nei ranghi di Gato, solo che non ci teneva a far sapere chi effettivamente fosse.**

**-Infatti mi sono da poco ripreso. Congratulazioni per il lavoro, ragazzi.- Disse con il suo eterno (e mascherato) sorriso Kakashi, entrando nella radura.**

**-Lo sai che ti odio assai Kakashi – baka, vero?- "Spero solo che Sarutobi – san ti faccia passare l'inferno, idiota!" -Comunque, il mio lavoro qua è finito. Rimarrò a casa di Tazuna – san per evitare che Gato decida di giocare agli ostaggi.**

**-Non temi che possano presentarsi Zabusa od il suo complice?- Chiese Kakashi.**

**"****Come se uno di loro due potesse farmi realmente del male." -Non me lo aspetto da Zabusa, i Kiri no Shinobigatana Nannin Shu hanno sempre avuto un certo qual codice d'onore, ma da quel [vago insulto sulle totali assenze di cervello ed organi riproduttivi maschili] di Gato mi aspetto di tutto.-**

**-Se ne siete convinto…- Dissero Sakura e Naruto, leggermente dubbiosi.**

**Covo di Zabusa.**

**-Vi siete finalmente ripreso completamente, Zabusa – sama.- Disse Haku, vedendo il suo mentore finalmente rialzatosi dal letto e già con in mano la sua fidata spada.**

**-Già. Domani, concluderemo lo scontro con Kakashi ed i suoi poppanti, e stavolta non ci sarà Sharingan che tenga. Hai imparato quella tecnica e preso confidenza con la spada che ti ho passato?-**

**-Hai, Zabusa – sama. La Hyorinmaru (Anello di Ghiaccio) è abbastanza semplice da controllare… sembra quasi… familiare.-**

**-È una spada che apparteneva al clan Yukina. Il clan di tua madre, da quello che mi hai detto del tuo passato. Ti spetta di puro diritto.-"Oh Haku, sapessi la realtà dei fatti…"-Funge da amplificatore anche per la tua Kekkei Genkai. Se le cose iniziano ad andare male, usala e basta.-**

**-Lo farò, Zabusa – sama.-**

**-Benissimo. Ormai, finire questo lavoro è l'unica cosa che potrebbe permetterci di riavvicinarci alla mia ambizione… non possiamo fallire.-**

**Ma forse… forse esisteva un'altra via.**

**Lo 'spirito' della Kubikiri Hocho lo poteva 'vedere', un incrocio di possibili futuri. Alcuni portavano alla gloria, altri alla desolazione… ed uno all'onore.**

**Tutto era nelle mani del suo proprietario.**

**Del suo allievo.**

**E dei suoi avversari.**

**Nonostante tutte le precauzioni prese, Naruto riuscì COMUNQUE ad addormentarsi come un sasso.**

**Esattamente come in svariate altre linee di tempo, Kakashi decise di lasciarlo a dormire, facendosi accompagnare solo da Sakura e Sasuke, nella scorta a Tazuna.**

**L'Avvocato aveva deciso di uscire, quella mattina, guidato da un'intuizione percepita con la Seirei Tenbou.**

**Piccoli gesti, piccoli eventi, piccoli atti di coraggio…**

**Grandi eventi.**

**Se l'Avvocato fosse rimasto a casa di Tazuna, il giovane Inari non avrebbe potuto imparare a superare la sua perdita, ad essere un eroe. **

**Se Naruto non fosse intervenuto all'ultimo minuto, i due samurai decaduti avrebbero avuto facilmente ragione del ragazzo. **

**Samurai decaduti che non avrebbero avuto troppi problemi con Ryu Hoshino, a causa delle difficoltà mediche del nukenin.**

**E molte altre cose…**

**Sul ponte, gli eventi non erano differiti dal normale svolgersi degli eventi.**

**Dopo una rapida schermaglia di colpi, ed un temporaneo sopravanzare di Sasuke su Haku, l'Oinin aveva usato la sua Kekkei Genkai e materializzato lo **_Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō_ (Arte del Ghiaccio: Specchi Demoniaci), chiudendo l'Uchiha in una semisfera di specchi di ghiaccio.

Usando la sua capacità innata, Haku si era 'fuso' con ciascuno specchio, ed aveva preso a bombardare di senbon il moro.

E, come doveva accadere, Sakura decise di aiutare Sasuke.

Stavolta, non con un 'semplice' Kunai.

Un kunai ed una decina di pugnali d'acqua creati con la **Jousuitou no Jutsu, grazie.**

-… lodevole sforzo, ma insufficiente. Simili tecniche non bastano per sconfiggermi.-

PUNCH!!!

-Questo basta?- Chiese un noto ninja biondo dopo aver colpito in faccia Haku.

-Eccolo Zabusa. Il ninja più chiassoso, ciarlone ed imprevedibile di Konohagakure no Sato.-

**-Ed arma segreta di Konoha, immagino.-**

**-Cosa?-**

**-Naruto Uzumaki è qui, gente!- Urlò Naruto, mentre una serie di piccoli fuochi d'artificio (materiale per scherzi n.57 ndNaruto) esplodeva attirando l'attenzione di tutti i presenti.**

**"****È riuscito a sorprendermi… ed a colpirmi senza che mi accorgessi di lui? Non devo sottovalutarlo…"**

**-COSA CI FAI QUI DENTRO, DOBE?!? SE FOSSI RIMASTO FUORI, LO AVREMMO POTUTO ATTACCARE DA DUE LATI CONTEMPORANEAMENTE!!!- All'urlo di Sasuke, Haku riportò la sua attenzione all'interno del circolo di specchi, notando che il 'Naruto' all'esterno del Makyō Hyōshō scoppiava in una nuvola di fumo, rivelandosi essere una Kage Bushin, mentre all'interno della sua area d'azione si trovava quello vero, chinato presso Sasuke.**

**"… ****la stupidità di quel ragazzo non finirà di stupirmi. Se fosse stato zitto, sarebbero potuti uscire dal cerchio di specchi prima che me ne potessi accorgere."**

**Sospeso sopra l'acqua, Ryu, avvolto nella sua solita mantella, corrugò la fronte, imprecando mentalmente.**

**"****Idiota." Fu il suo solo pensiero. Rivolto a Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Qualche minuto e diversi tentativi di sfondare gli specchi (anche tentando di unire Katon e Fuuton Jutsu: Haku era fin troppo abile ad unire gli elementi Sui e Kaze per rafforzare i suoi specchi di ghiaccio, ed anzi ad usare la Fuuton di Naruto per potenziare la SUA tecnica), Sasuke era riuscito ad ottenere lo Sharingan, riuscendo a riportare Haku su una leggera difensiva.**

**Poi… poi, come doveva succedere, Naruto mostrò il fianco, e Haku cercò di colpirlo in maniera tale da farlo cadere in uno stato di morte apparente.**

**Sasuke si prese il colpo al posto di Naruto, essendosi interposto tra lui ed Haku.**

**-S… Sasuke… perché?-**

**-Feh… e che ne so… il mio corpo si è mosso da solo…- Disse il moro mentre iniziava a barcollare e cadere. -Volevo… volevo diventare forte. Abbastanza forte da uccidere quell'uomo… l'uomo che ha sterminato il mio clan… mio fratello… ed invece… ma chissà perché… non mi… dispiace…- Blackout.**

**Naruto si chinò sul suo compagno di squadra, cercando di capire se era morto davvero, cercando di negare quello che era appena successo. **

**Non sentì neppure quello che Haku gli stava dicendo. E non gli importava.**

**-IO TI UCCIDEROOOOOOOOÒ!!!- Ruggì (letteralmente) Naruto, mentre un orrendo chakra rossastro prendeva ad uscire dal suo corpo.**

**"****Questo orrendo chakra… Kakashi? No, non è il suo… [Censored]!!! Il Jinchuriiki!"**

**"****Questo chakra… questo intento omicida… Zabusa? No, troppo intenso… la Volpe! Che il sigillo si sia rotto?... no, per ora sembra che sia ancora intatto. Ma non posso rischiare."-Mi senti Zabusa? Mi sa che dovremo finire subito la nostra sfida.- Disse Kakashi, mentre si preparava ad usare la ****_Doton: Kuchiyose: Tsuiga no Jutsu_**** (Arte della Terra: Richiamo: Artigli Inseguitori Sotterranei).**

**-Oh, preoccupato che il tuo Jinchuriiki perda il controllo? Non ti preoccupare, Haku è in grado di neutralizzare anche lui.-**

**-Cosa? Come fai a saperlo?-**

**-Uno dei miei allievi ufficiali, prima della mia diserzione, era il Jinchuriiki della Rokubi no Raijuu. Pensi davvero che non avrei riconosciuto un suo simile, una volta analizzati gli eventi? Inoltre, Kubikiri Hocho è in grado di 'riconoscere' un portatore anche se non utilizza lo youki del suo Bijuu. Quanto ad Haku… diciamo che la sua Kekkei Genkai è legata alla Foglia, in più di un modo.-**

Il chakra della Volpe a Nove Code fuoriusciva incontrollato da Naruto, creando un'immagine a forma di testa di volpe sopra di lui.

Shinku, legata a Naruto dal fujinjutsu dell'Avvocato, ricevette anch'essa parte di quel potentissimo chakra.

Con un piccolo guaito, il suo pelo divenne ancora più rosso di quello che era già in origine, il suo corpo s'ingrossò, i suoi occhi divennero color verde smeraldo… e la sua coda, con uno scricchiolio inquietante, si biforcò, mentre un piccolo 'botto' del chakra rosso toccava anche Sakura.

Ora Shinku era una kitsune – yookai a due code.

Proprio quello che ci voleva per far uscire ulteriormente di testa gli abitanti civili di Konoha.

Haku, consapevole di quello che stava accadendo, dissolse subito il **Makyō Hyōshō, estraendo la sua katana speciale.**

**Fece scorrere il suo chakra dentro Hyorinmaru, mentre con la sua mano libera componeva dei sigilli ad una mano.**

-_Hyoton: Yukina-shiki Jijun Jutsu – Kakuan Nitten Suishu_ (Arte del Ghiaccio: Colpo della Soppressione)!- Urlò Haku puntando la katana verso Naruto. Sotto il Jinchuriiki, apparve subito il kanji "za". E, subito dopo, tutt'attorno a lui s'innalzarono dei pilastri di ghiaccio. Pilastri coperti, su un lato, di spuntoni, e sormontati da teste di drago.

Un istante dopo, gli 'spuntoni' si allungarono e si 'conficcarono' nel chakra rosso, assorbendolo e dissipandolo.

-C… cosa… è successo?- Chiese Naruto, mentre riprendeva coscienza di sé stesso.

-La tua ira ti ha fatto accedere al chakra del tuo Bijuu, e ho usato una tecnica per contenerlo.- Disse Haku, con il fiatone ed ormai al limite delle sue riserve di chakra.

Poi, non più sorretta dal medesimo, la sua maschera da Oinin cadde al suolo.

-T… TU! Sei il ragazzo di quella mattina!-

-Sì.- Segue poi discorso canonico tra Haku e Naruto, passiamo pure avanti…

-La tua ambizione ha messo in pericolo troppe vite. Questo ponte che Tazuna – san sta' costruendo rappresenta il futuro di questo paese, e non posso permettere che la tua sete di potere lo metta in pericolo. Spiacente, Zabusa. _Raikiri_!- Disse Kakashi mentre attivava la sua tecnica prediletta. La sua unica (almeno, stando a quello che dice nel canon) tecnica originale.

-Cosa pensi che me ne importi? Ho sempre seguito il MIO sogno, la MIA ambizione, e non mi fermerò di certo per causa tua!- Ringhiò Zabusa, pur essendo stato 'insaccato' dai cani ninja evocati dalla tecnica di Kakashi.

-Il tuo futuro… la tua ambizione… muoiono qui, con te.-

-"Zabusa – sama!" Spiacente Naruto – san, ma ho ancora qualcosa da fare…- Disse Haku componendo un singolo sigillo e sparendo con la sua Shunshin.

Kakashi sferrò il suo colpo letale verso Zabusa, non notando a causa della nebbia il formarsi di uno specchio di ghiaccio poco distante da loro.

CRASHHHH!!!

*POFFPOFFx8*

Kakashi, con sua grande sorpresa, vide il proprio Raikiri impattare contro uno specchio di ghiaccio. Specchio caricato al massimo di chakra di tipo Vento, che assorbì ed annullò la sua tecnica basata sul Fulmine.

Nello stesso tempo, alcuni senbon si piantavano nella sua spalla sinistra, protesa per il colpo, e nel rotolo che aveva usato per canalizzare la tecnica, facendo sparire i cani ninja.

**Risultato: Kakashi 'azzoppato' e Zabusa di nuovo libero ed in grado di agire.**

**Sorridendo, Haku socchiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cadere all'indietro, stremato.**

**Parzialmente coperto dalla nebbia e dalla propria velocità, Zabusa lo colpì rapidamente su alcuni nervi peculiari: lo aveva bloccato in maniera tale che sembrasse morto, ma restasse comunque cosciente.**

**Aveva già deciso, il giorno prima, che se le cose avessero preso una brutta piega avrebbe fatto in modo che Haku potesse comunque cavarsela.**

**-Grazie Haku, anche da morto mi sei stato utile… ed ora Kakashi, vedremo chi di noi due morirà!- Disse Zabusa, stringendo la presa e preparandosi a colpire il Copia – Ninja.**

**Che, pur con un braccio paralizzato e le riserve di chakra in esaurimento, riuscì comunque a colpire Zabusa con un kunai, fratturandogli le ossa delle braccia nel processo.**

**Ovviamente, Naruto si era avvicinato per rendersi conto della situazione, complice un parziale dissiparsi della nebbia.**

**E come vide Haku a terra, apparentemente morto… bhè, prese a litigare a parole con Zabusa.**

**-Tu… lui ti era strafedele. Ti considerava praticamente come un padre! E tu… continui a parlare di lui come se fosse un oggetto?-**

**-Eh… un padre? Che ironia… considerando che lo ero davvero.-**

**"****Cosa?" Pensò Haku, ancora paralizzato.**

**-Cosa?- Chiese Naruto, dubbioso.**

**"****Che vigliacco che sono… non sono mai riuscito a dirglielo in faccia, ed ora approfitto il fatto di averlo paralizzato per confessare tutto…" **

**-Quello che Haku non sapeva, era che sua madre era stata una ninja di Kirigakure. Io e lei eravamo in team rivali, ma eravamo legati l'un l'altra. Quando iniziarono le cacce alle Kekkei Genkai, fomentate dal Sandaime Mizukage e dal Mizu Daimyo, lei si ritirò per proteggere i suoi compagni di squadra. Decise di sposare un uomo semplice, un contadino, sperando di poter vivere in maniera serena. Io… io l'amavo. Avrei voluto prenderla con me, ma avevo ancor più nemici di quanti ne avesse lei. La incontrai solo un'ultima volta, prima di aggregarmi alla Sekkyoku Habatsu (Corrente Politica Progressista).- Disse Zabusa, perso nei suoi ricordi personali. **

**-Ci amammo… e lei, in quell'occasione, giurò che non avrebbe mai più usato la sua Kekkei Genkai, neanche per difendersi. Aveva già violato il suo giuramento di fedeltà a quell'uomo. Non ne avrebbe violato un altro. E questo la uccise… quando incontrai Haku, sapevo già chi era. Tuttavia, non potevo prenderlo con me come figlio. I miei nemici personali, specie quelli della Shoukyoku Habatsu (Corrente Politica Conservatrice), non avrebbero esitato a cercare di ucciderlo o prenderlo in ostaggio. Potei solo insegnargli a sopravvivere. E quando il… ****_colpo di stato_****… fallì, non riuscii ad evitare che fosse coinvolto nelle conseguenze. Ed adesso… hai davanti agli occhi le conseguenze delle mie azioni come padre. Bel risultato, eh moccioso?-**

**-… almeno è sopravvissuto. È stato felice.- Poi Naruto fece un gesto seccato verso Kakashi, che cercava di riportare l'attenzione su di sé. -Comunque non ho ancora finito con te. Sei TU il mio avversario!- E lo spirito della Kubikiri Hocho 'sorrise'. **

**Sì, il ragazzino era degno di lui, anche senza avere la Kyuubi dentro di sé.**

**TOCTOCTOC!!!**

**Tuttavia, in quel momento qualcuno di sgradito decise di interrompere la discussione.**

**-Ma che bella scenetta commovente…- Fece l'odiosa voce di Gato, emerso dalla nebbia assieme ad una sessantina di briganti e banditaglia varia.**

**I classici mercenari da un tanto al chilo, per capirci.**

**-… Gato… cosa significa la tua presenza qui e quegli uomini?-**

**-Zabusa, Zabusa… farti battere da dei mocciosi… e tu saresti il famigerato Kirigakure no Oni? Per me sei solo un… un piccolo diavoletto da sculacciare. Sai, assumere dei ninja regolari è una tale seccatura… devi pagarli in anticipo, e se… ****_per caso_**** gli succede qualcosa, i loro Villaggi Nascosti vengono a ficcare il naso dappertutto.- Disse con una ghigna malefica il signore del crimine (notare le minuscole).**

-Assumendo dei nukenin, invece, tutto quello che devo fare è aspettare che abbiano finito il lavoro, ucciderli e poi incassare la taglia sulle loro teste. Che ne dite, ragazzi, un ottimo metodo no?- Chiese l'idiota ai suoi scagnozzi, che risero divertiti al pensiero. Poi lo sguardo di Gato si posò sul corpo di Haku.

-… uh, quel maledetto moccioso è morto? Che disdetta, avevo intenzione di venderlo ad un paio di miei amici che apprezzano le carni giovani. Fa niente, Otogakure mi pagherà il suo cadavere in maniera eccelsa.-

-… Kakashi, non ho più alcun motivo per uccidere Tazuna, quindi il nostro scontro è da considerarsi concluso.-

-…- Kakashi riabbassò il suo coprifronte, per coprire il suo Sharingan perennemente attivo. -… Sono d'accordo.-

-Hei moccioso… potresti passarmi un kunai? Devo buttare della spazzatura…- Chiese poi Zabusa a Naruto, mentre scostava a forza di denti le bende che coprivano la sua bocca, rilasciando nel contempo un po' di intento omicida, spaventando Gato.

Il vigliacco, ovviamente, si nascose subito dietro i suoi uomini.

-… tieni.- Disse il biondo, mentre lanciava un kunai al nukenin.

Che lo prese con i denti. Come da canon.

-E pensi davvero che, da solo e con le braccia rotte, riuscirai a sistemarci?- Chiese impettito uno dei briganti.

-Certamente.- Disse lui, mentre del chakra filiforme prendeva a scorrergli nelle braccia. Poi, con il braccio sinistro, prese al volo il kunai che aveva mollato per parlare.

-COSAAAA?!?- Urlarono quelli che avevano visto le ferite di Zabusa.

-_Ninpo: Ransho Tengai_ (Arte Ninja: Divina Marionetta Scompigliata). Una tecnica creata dagli anziani di uno dei Tredici Grandi Clan di Kiri per continuare a combattere anche se i corpi non ne sono più in grado. Ossa rotte, nervi tagliati, tendini recisi, muscoli lesionati… per questa tecnica, non contano nulla. Il corpo continua a combattere finché non è polvere. Sai Kakashi, se tu avessi combattuto al massimo delle tue potenzialità, il nostro scontro non sarebbe durato molto.

…

Ma posso dire anch'io la stessa cosa per me.- Finì Zabusa, rimuovendo con la mano libera il resto delle bende.

Immediatamente, sulla superficie delle stesse apparvero ripetutamente i kanji Kassha (Blocco), Fujin (Sigillo), Jin (Uomo) e Ryoku (Potere).

**L'istante dopo, Zabusa emanò una tale quantità di chakra ed intendo omicida da potervi dare una forma. **

**Una forma di teschio di Oni, che ruggì verso i derelitti.**

**-Il mio Clan di appartenenza ha l'abitudine di indossare dei sigilli, spesso in forma di vestiti, sul proprio corpo. **

**Questi sigilli limitano drasticamente la quantità di chakra che possiamo usare. Ora… tutto il chakra che prima quelle bende trattenevano…- Disse mentre rinsaldava la presa sul kunai, sferrando poi con esso un colpo verso il cielo.**

**BOOOMMM!!!**

**E squarciando le nubi e spazzando via la nebbia attorno a sé con la sola pressione dell'aria.**

**-… lo userò per uccidere VOI!- E, mentre la nebbia si infittiva nuovamente, Zabusa scattò con una rapidità tale da far sembrare che avesse usato la Shunshin no Jutsu, svanendo in mezzo ad una nebbia che soffocava qualsiasi suono. **

**Tranne le urla più intense.**

**Haku, ancora prigioniero del suo stesso corpo, cercò di canalizzare il proprio chakra per liberarsi e riprendere a muoversi.**

**Il suo lato cosciente sapeva che oramai era tutto inutile. **

**Non dopo che Zabusa aveva usato il Ransho Tengai.**

**Il suo lato emotivo, voleva solo andare a salvarlo. **

**A salvare suo padre. Il padre, quello vero, che aveva scoperto solo da poco di avere.**

**TU-TUMP!**

**Haku si ritrovò d'improvviso davanti ad una versione in colori grigio – neri dell'ingresso del 'covo' di Gato che avevano sfruttato in precedenza.**

**Davanti a lui, Zabusa.**

**"****Genjutsu… ma quando?"**

**-Se stai ascoltando questo messaggio Haku, allora vuol dire che sono successe alcune cosa, alcune delle quali le sospettavo. **

**Devo averti detto la verità sul nostro legame, ed o sono stato battuto dai ninja di Konoha, e sono morto per mano loro; oppure Gato ha deciso di tradirci, cosa più probabile. **

**Ti chiedo solo una cosa: non cercare di vendicarmi, e non proseguire sul mio stesso sentiero. **

**Và con loro a Konohagakure. Non sei mai stato schedato come ninja su nessun Bingo Book, quindi non sei neppure ricercato. Ti chiedo solo di fare una cosa: vivi per te stesso. E rendimi fiero di te.**

**Consideralo… il mio ultimo ordine… figlio mio.-**

**TU-TUMP!**

**"****Muovitimuovitimuovitimuoviti devo… io devo…" Finalmente l'effetto del 'colpo' di Zabusa si era esaurito.**

**-TOUUUSAAAAAAAAAAN!!!- Urlò Haku scattando seduto, cercando di alzarsi ed andare verso quel banco di nebbia oramai rossastra da tanto era il sangue nebulizzato che vi era disperso.**

**Trattenuto per le spalle da Naruto, che scosse la testa, per fargli capire che oramai non potevano più fare nulla.**

**In mezzo alla nebbia rossa, mentre finiva di tagliare in due (LETTERALMENTE) un altro mercenario che si era messo tra lui e Gato, Zabusa sorrise.**

**Era un suono piacevole sentirsi chiamare padre.**

**"****Quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto sentirmelo dire prima. Peccato che ormai sia troppo tardi." Riportò poi la sua attenzione a Gato, che aveva appena preso per il collo.**

**Fuori dal banco di nebbia…**

**-Ti prego Zabusa, ti prego! Ti darò tutto quello che vuoi! Donne,denaro, armi, sottoposti… qualsiasi cosa, QUALSIASI!!! Risparmiami la vita, e ti darò tutto quello che desideri!- Si sentì la voce di Gato, piagnucolante come suo solito.**

**-Tutto quello che voglio? Tutto ciò che voglio, adesso… È LA TUA VITA, GATO!- Ringhiò la voce di Zabusa. seguita subito dopo da un suono di metallo conficcato nelle carni.**

**-AAAAARGHHHH!!!-**

**SPLARSH!**

**La nebbia prese lentamente a diradarsi. E lo spettacolo che si presentò davanti a Kakashi, Haku (ancora debilitato e costretto a restar seduto) e Naruto fu terrificante.**

**Zabusa si ergeva in mezzo ai cadaveri di almeno una ventina di mercenari, davanti ai resti spaccati in quattro di Gato.**

**Conficcate nella schiena del nukenin di Kiri, svariati pezzi di armi (lance, spade, pugnali, ecc.).**

**Zabusa sorrise un'ultima volta, prima di cadere al suolo.**

**Sakura, intanto, stava piangendo addosso al corpo del suo compagno di squadra 'defunto', con Shinku e Tazuna che osservavano la scena poco distante.**

**-S… Sakura… pesi.- Fece la voce di Sasuke.**

**Al che, Sakura scattò subito in piedi.**

**-Ma… allora…-**

**-L'Oinin si è limitato a farmi cadere in uno stato di morte apparente… dov'è?-**

**-Lì, presso Kakashi – sensei e Naruto. A quanto pare, Gato ha deciso di tradire Zabusa, e lui lo ha ucciso… NARUTO! SASUKE È ANCORA VIVO!- Urlò poi Sakura, facendosi sentire dal biondo.**

**Che guardò Haku stupito.**

**-Allora tu… tu non hai mai cercato di ucciderci…-**

**-A quanto sembra… sì. Forse son davvero troppo buono, per fare l'assassino.- Fece Haku con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.**

**-Non distraetevi ragazzi, abbiamo ancora un problema.- Li richiamò Kakashi.**

**Infatti i mercenari, recuperati i rinforzi che stavano nelle barche sottostanti al ponte, si erano arrabbiati.**

**-Quel maledetto ha appena ucciso il nostro pasto assicurato e le nostre paghe, quindi adesso noi ci prenderemo le vostre vite e tutto ciò che si trova nel villaggio.-**

**-Cosa facciamo Kakashi – sensei?-**

**-Cerchiamo di intimidirli… ho abbastanza chakra solo per qualche piccolo trucco.-**

**-Tutto a causa di questo… rifiuto, se adesso siamo senza capo!- Fece un altro bandito, mollando un calcio al corpo di Zabusa.**

**Ultimo, tragico errore.**

**Haku strinse la presa su Hyorinmaru, canalizzando un poco di chakra dentro di essa. **

**Subito dopo, un kunai fatto di ghiaccio si piantava nella testa dell'uomo, uccidendolo.**

**-Non… azzardatevi… a toccare… mio padre!- Disse il ragazzo, con occhi colmi di furia.**

**-Ti daremo una mano. Vero, ragazzi?- Disse Naruto, eseguendo una serie di sigilli ed attivando il Kochi Aori no Jutsu (Tecnica della Raffica di Vento dell'Est), uno dei sette sotto-livelli del Fuuton: Jinsoku Aori no Jutsu (Arte del Vento: Tecnica della Raffica Veloce). **

**In questo caso, una serie di lame di vento attorno al suo braccio sinistro, rese pienamente visibili dalla nebbia che li circondava e che veniva assorbita dalle medesime.**

**-Umph… certamente, Dobe. Dopo la fatica fatta qua, dovremmo lasciare che un branco di vermi rovini tutto?- Fece l'Uchiha, gli occhi marchiati dallo Sharingan. Pochi sigilli, e sulle dita della sua mano destra si concentrarono delle scariche di fulmini. Il Raiton: Raikugi. E quello faceva male, se non sapevi COME contrastarlo.**

**Ora i mercenari, che già alla morte per pugnale di ghiaccio del loro camerata stavano iniziando ad avere dei DUBBI sul fatto che FORSE erano in LIEVE difficoltà, vedendo gli altri due ragazzi creare simili fenomeni iniziarono ad indietreggiare.**

**Un botto di fumo, e Shinku era stata rimpiazzata da una 'copia' più ferale e con gli occhi rossi di Naruto, kunai nelle mani e sorriso (un poco zannuto) in faccia.**

**Sakura, afferrata una lama che era scivolata fin in quel punto durante il massacro fatto da Zabusa, la usò per crearci sopra il Suiton: Jousuitou no Jutsu (Arte d'Acqua: Tecnica del Pugnale d'Acqua Pulita). Assieme ad altre sei copie dello stesso, attorno a lei.**

**-I miei compagni hanno ragione. Andatevene, o farete una brutta fine.- Fece la rosina, bluffando a causa dello sforzo che continuare ad usare quella tecnica le stava costando.**

**-NON ABBIATE PAURA, VIGLIACCHI! Sono solo un branco di ragazzini stanchi! Possiamo vincere!-**

**STANG!!!**

**Una freccia cadde in mezzo al tratto di ponte tra i mercenari ed i ninja.**

**-Vi avverto! Se anche oltrepassaste i ninja, dovreste poi vedervela con NOI!- Disse un Inari armato di balestra e con una padella a mò di elmetto in testa.**

**-INARI!-**

**-Un vero eroe appare sempre all'ultimo istante, vero Naruto – niisan?- Chiese allegramente il ragazzo, ricaricando con un sorriso la balestra.**

**Poi, dalla freccia sembrò diramarsi una linea di fuoco.**

**Ziiinnnggg…**

**SPLAAAATTTT!!**

**Ed il leader dei banditi venne ridotto a carne trita da un… ****_qualcosa_**** di invisibile.**

**Improvvisamente, una figura oscura ed avvolta da fiamme apparve sopra la freccia.**

**_FECCIA MORTALE, ANDATEVENE DA QUESTO LUOGO! _**

**_IO SONO LA MORTE, E SONO QUI PER _VOI_! _**

**_ED OLTRE QUESTA LINEA DI FUOCO, VI ATTENDONO L'INFERNO ED IL GIUDIZIO DI ENMA-DAIOH!_**

**Ululò la figura, finendo di terrorizzare i banditi e costringendoli alla fuga.**

**La figura infernale li guardò mentre sparivano, tuffandosi in acqua o correndo alle barche con i capelli bianchi come la neve.**

**Per poi svanire in uno sbuffo di fumo ninja, rimpiazzata da Ryu Hoshino.**

**-Idioti.- Fece seccato ed al tempo stesso sollevato. Se fossero avanzati comunque, avrebbe dovuto ricorrere al ****_Meiton: Magen: Kankaku to Jikoku no Akki Meikyuu_****(Arte Infernale: Illusione Demoniaca: Labirinto Demoniaco dello Spazio e del Tempo (1)), e quello consumava un casino di chakra. **

**Fin troppo, a pensarci bene. **

**Specie nelle sue condizioni mediche precarie.**

**Vide Haku correre verso il corpo di Zabusa.**

**Il chakra che emanava il Nukenin di Kirigakure si faceva sempre più flebile…**

**(1) Per coloro che sono fans dell'Avvocato dei Diavoli, questo è uno dei suoi ninjutsu più pericolosi, usato come suo jutsu d'ingresso in Naruto R (futura pubblicazione).**

**Lista dei Jutsu originali (in ordine di apparizione):**

**_Ninmenjuushin no Fujin_****(Sigillo della Bestia in Forma Umana): Fujinjutsu in due parti creato da Ryu Hoshino nel periodo in cui lavorava con un paio di ninja del clan Inuzuka, crea un canale di chakra tra l'utilizzatore della prima parte del Fujinjutsu , denominata ****_Jinyuushi Fujin_**** (Sigillo del Guerriero Umano); ed uno o più animali ninja (o simili) che portino su di sé la seconda parte, denominata ****_Juuyuushi Fujin_**** (Sigillo del Guerriero Bestia). **

**Tale Fujinjutsu consente ad un Inuzuka ed al suo Ninken di ignorare l'uso dei tonici da guerra per amplificare le riserve di chakra del Ninken, necessarie per l'uso dei vari ninjutsu del clan Inuzuka. **

**Il canale di chakra consente anche di 'trasmettere' un numero limitato di tecniche al 'partner'.**

**_Kyousei suimin no te no Jutsu_****(Tecnica della mano del sonno forzato): Questa tecnica permette di indurre il corpo delle vittime a produrre naturalmente una serie di droghe organiche, in maniera da generare un sonno forzato non disperdibile come un sonno artificioso creato via genjutsu.**

_Fuuton: Raiton: _**_Ryuuseiu no Jutsu_****(Arte del Vento: Arte del Fulmine: Tecnica della pioggia di meteore): un ninjutsu che combina gli elementi Vento e Fulmine per generare una 'tormenta' di particelle di energia che risaliranno verso il cielo. Tali particelle, successivamente al componimento di due sigilli ed al comando ****_Amakudaru_**** (Scendete dai Cieli), si abbattono su una vasta area come una pioggia di dardi. La tecnica sacrifica gran parte della potenza che potrebbe avere in favore del raggio d'azione. Se invece del comando Amakudaru si usa quello ****_Tenraku_**** (Cadete)!, le particelle si concentrano in un'unica sfera dal grande potere esplosivo, sacrificando l'area d'azione per la pura potenza. Sigilli: Ignoti.**

_Ninpo: Ransho Tengai_ (Arte Ninja: Divina Marionetta Scompigliata): tecnica 'presa a prestito' da Bleach. Vedere Bleach Wikia, voce "Uryu Ishida" per maggiori informazioni.

**_Meiton: Magen: Kankaku to Jikoku no Akki Meikyuu_****(Arte Infernale: Illusione Demoniaca: Labirinto Demoniaco dello Spazio e del Tempo): Mossa d'apertura dell'Avvocato dei Diavoli in un'altra fan fiction. Una dove non ha seri problemi di salute, grazie. Effetti della tecnica? Scordatevelo. Limitiamoci solo a dire che, piuttosto che subire questa tecnica, Jiraya smetterebbe all'istante di scrivere l'Icha Icha e di spiare le donne ai bagni, Tsunade di darsi al bere e gioco d'azzardo e che Orochimaru diverrebbe un SANT'UOMO!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

So, after YEARS of inactivity, NOW the site owners want to remove fanfictions with some lemon or violence in them?

Instead of doing the reasonable thing and restrict the access to M−rated fics to only registered and 18 and/or older readers?

Because this is what the fanfictions archive sites do here in Italy: all the fics with adult contents (porn, extreme violence and similar) can be accessed only by registered readers/authors who are of age.

So, I've choose to post the petition here and in my profile on the site.

_Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site._

_Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors._

_For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable._

_It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added._

_If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests._

_While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation._

_For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this._

_Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share_

_Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497_

_Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang_

_IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21_

_Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_MMKillKenny84_


End file.
